The Prodigal Returns
by Dizzydodo
Summary: Kolyat learns that history repeats itself. When Oriana is abducted by his former "employer", Kolyat is forced to turn to his father for help in finding her. AU. Rated M for language and eventual sexual situations. Kinkmeme fill.
1. Chapter 1

I do have a few chapters of this written, sadly they require some editing still and my exams start next week. Long and short: updates may take a while but I will try to post something every week.

I should probably also mention the obvious, namely that Mass Effect and its characters all belong to Bioware.

* * *

Kolyat knew he was already more than a little late for his next shift at C-sec but he was more than content to simply lie in bed and watch her sleeping. Oriana had been deep in the throes of artistic fervor the night before, and despite the advanced hour she still slept in the circle of his arms; surely only a monster would disturb her, or at least such was his excuse for ignoring the beeping comm. He felt her stir slightly and held her tighter, willing her to sleep just a little longer but in the next moment her eyes flicked open and she smiled at him as she stretched.

"Did you sleep well?" He whispered. "Better than I have in a long time." She frowned when she noticed the sunlight spilling across the coverlet, "Didn't you have work this morning?"

As if on cue the comm beeped again and Oriana threw his arms off to scramble from the bed, yanking at the covers.

"Up! You're late!" What were you thinking? You need to go. Now."

Kolyat sighed and cast her a pleading glance, "I'm already a couple hours late, I may as well just ignore it. We could say I was sick."

Oriana frowned, "That would be dishonest _and_ irresponsible. Not to mention you would probably merit a visit from captain Bailey himself. Get up, and get dressed. I'll make breakfa… lunch." She scampered to the dressing curtain, only then recalling that she was still very much naked.

Kolyat smiled to see her sudden blush, sauntering over to lean his head over the side, "Are you sure I couldn't help you with anything?"

"Dress. Now." She stuck her tongue out teasingly, "I have work to do today and you would only interfere." Kolyat moved away, leaving her to her privacy as he donned his gear and went to answer the comm. Surprisingly, it was Captain Bailey that greeted him.

"Kolyat Krios, what the _hell_ are you doing?" "I will check in momentarily." "You will get your blue ass in here _now._ We've had reports of Eclipse in the area and the entire ward is in a panic. Drop whatever you are doing and _get in here!"_ Kolyat frowned; it was not the first time Eclipse had appeared in the citadel, why did this particular incident have Bailey in a huff?

"What of it?"

Bailey turned red, "Word is they're looking for someone, no word on who yet, but my money is on one of the councilors. We need to find one of these bastards and bring him in for questioning, we'll also need a guard detail for any likely targets."

Kolyat nodded once, clicking the comm off and rushing to don his uniform, completing a final weapons-check before going to find Oriana. He found her in the kitchen, humming a merry tune as she packed his lunch quickly.

She turned when she heard his soft footstep, her song cut off when she saw his expression, "What is it?"

He moved forward and caught her hips in gentle hands, leaning down to touch his forehead to hers, "I want you to stay inside today. Don't go to the market, or visiting friends, in fact don't even answer the door. Bailey is expecting trouble and I don't want you involved." She leaned forward to peck him on the lips, "Go. I'll be fine." "You won't leave?" "It if will make you feel better, I promise."

Kolyat hesitated a moment longer, choking on the uncustomarily tender words, "You know I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you?" Oriana smiled slightly, her expression tinged with just a hint of sorrow, they had been dating for nearly two years now, and that was the closest he had ever come to saying he loved her. She leaned against him, burying her face in his chest and nuzzling. "I'll be fine, I promise. Now go."

He turned to leave but paused once more at the door, her experienced eyes could catch the concern on his face. "I could stay home if you're frightened."

She shook her head and waved him away. "Stay inside, don't answer the door. Call for C-sec if anything untoward occurs. I know."

He inclined his head briefly, stepping out the door as he cast her one final glance, drinking her in, relearning every detail of her and locking it away in his perfect memory, never to be forgotten.

Oriana let out a relieved breath as soon as the door had closed; she would indeed be busy today, she had a painting to finish in time for their second anniversary and she desperately wanted it to be a surprise, it was devilishly hard keeping anything hidden from her too curious lover and she needed the time alone to work without always having to look over her shoulder.

Even using the rapid transit it took Kolyat nearly twenty minutes to reach C-sec headquarters; when he arrived the place was abuzz with activity, the normally tranquil business-like atmosphere replaced with the sound of shuffling papers and the thud of boots, everything was in a state of mayhem and as per usual Captain Bailey stood in the midst of it bawling out orders to all and sundry.

"Karrik, a report came in that a couple of mercs were spotted over in the north district, I'm sending you coordinates. I want you to take Matrek and investigate. Keep it casual, so far no crimes have been committed, but remember they have a nasty reputation. Be on your guard."

He turned to Kolyat, "Glad you could make it, son." Kolyat scowled, "I'm not your son." "Damn straight. I want you on security detail. Head on up to the presidium, you're on duty with the council." Kolyat groaned and Bailey glared. "I don't want to hear it. You picked the wrong day to sleep in and I could use your expertise up there. Now get moving!"

"We don't even know why they're here or how many there are or if they intend to do anything immediately."

Bailey huffed, "Those are all questions we're working on, but for now it's better safe than sorry. Join your team and go; you're using up my oxygen."

Kolyat ducked out to find his colleagues waiting for him at the security checkpoint, their gazes were anything but friendly. "Glad you could finally make it. There is more than one councilor with appointments they can't afford to miss and I for one of tired of explaining that they can't go anywhere until our lagging partner shows up."

Kolyat bit back a snide remark, but only just; he did deserve the criticism so he would give his partners this one for free. Just this one. They hurried back to the rapid transit, radioing ahead to inform the dock of their impending arrival and piling aboard with ill grace as they all jostled for position, no little amount of animosity apparent for Bailey's favorite. Kolyat neatly dodged the elbows and delivered a few stern checks before he finally settled in, tuning out his companions' chatter to think on Oriana. A far more pleasant subject anyway. Usually.

Lately he found himself at a loss, wanting to deepen the relationship but hesitant to do so, what if she didn't want to take it any farther? A human and a drell, it was an unlikely combination, but somehow his father seemed to make it work. Shepard was different though, strange by anyone's reckoning. Oriana… she was engineered to be the best that humanity had to offer, she had told him that much, and if she was a little sparing on the details, well he hadn't exactly told her all there was to know of him either.

Someday she might well want to pursue a more acceptable relationship, her sister had been Cerberus after all and there had to be some pressure from that direction. They hadn't really even managed any significant intimacy besides some singularly heavy kissing that had ended up with Oriana becoming over-sensitized and vaguely disoriented. She hadn't complained, had even expressed an appreciation for it, but he had been worried. Besides, what if they went through with this and she regretted her affair with a drell? What if her sister took her for a xenophile? What if they were simply too different, incompatible? That last seemed unlikely, they had dabbled quite a bit these last few months, skirting the edge but each hesitant to take the next step and judging from their mutual reactions they were more than suited. Gods knew he was more than ready, but maybe it was time to speak with his father about exactly how that would work.

Kolyat swallowed, that would be an interesting conversation to say the least. One he did _not_ want to have, but for Oriana's sake, if there was even the chance they could make this work, he would try.

The sudden jolt of deceleration woke him from his reverie and he mechanically disentangled himself to hop out of the transit, waiting for his team to lead the way; he had never actually been up here, and under any other circumstances he might have enjoyed it but not today. Not when he had just shaken off his worries about Oriana and not when he knew he was sure to get a tongue-lashing for his tardiness. He would have been better off staying home.

Kolyat paused as a new thought occurred to him; Oriana had said that her father was a powerful man, that he had connections and had expressed an interest in getting her back, would he be so determined as to send a full company of mercenaries to the citadel to take her? Kolyat felt the cold grip of panic seize his heart; she was alone, most of C-sec would be busy keeping their eyes on the Presidium and upper districts. Not one of them knew her history and even if he called in to inform them Bailey would dismiss the idea of anyone sending so much force after one young woman.

All this had flashed through his mind in the time it took for his compatriots to pile out of the vehicle and group up, heading toward the established rendezvous point. He jumped back in, ignoring their shouted questions; doubtless even they could see the stark fear on his face but right now he didn't care. He had to get home. He punched in the coordinates for the station closest to C-sec headquarters and closed the doors just as his radio hummed to life. "Krios, you need to come by the station now. We have a problem that might relate to you."

_Blood everywhere, staining the white tiles crimson, she lies still and broken, not so much as a breath from her. Her beautiful dress, bright and cheerful, is ripped and stained. A rictus of pain is frozen on her face and she doesn't answer when he calls softly._

Kolyat shook his head. No. It couldn't happen again, not this time; he was not his father and he'd be damned if Oriana was going to share his mother's end.

* * *

Oriana blinked and stretched, shaking off her creative haze when the comm buzzed. She cast a critical eye at what she had painted thus far; all in all not bad, but there was still something missing, the color of Irikah's eyes did not seem quite as vivid as Kolyat had described and Thane had a way of holding himself ready that simply seemed beyond her ability to capture on canvas.

Maybe a painting really wasn't the best idea anyway, he had perfect recall and anything she painted would be flawed and inaccurate when taken against his memories, she knew. There was just something about portraits that she thought transcended any such mistakes though, his memory might store every last look and gesture, and a holo would capture an unbiased image, but a portrait painted by a talented hand could speak volumes of its subjects. Oriana just wasn't sure her hands were quite talented enough; her subjects were… illusive. Maddeningly so.

The comm buzzed again and Oriana rose as with a frown; she hadn't been expecting any messages today and she was in no mood to dally over a social call. Still, it would not take long to dismiss the call. Upon seeing the name of her caller the thought fled; Miranda was not the sort of sister to call for a casual chat; was not the sort to call for anything really and for her to send this message through a public network meant it must be urgent.

Oriana pressed the receiver and waited as Miranda shimmered to life before her, as serious as the grave. She held up a hand to forestall any questions and cut straight to the point.

"Oriana, a few hours ago I received warning through my channels that there has been an abnormal amount of activity on the citadel; I was concerned it might be our father." She glanced about quickly as though searching for him, her lips twisting into a sneer of anger. "I contacted the shadow broker and learned that this has nothing to do with you or I, rather…"

Miranda bit her lip in an uncharacteristic show of hesitance. "It's Kolyat, I'm sure he's told you something of his past and I'm sure you know thanks to Shepard he failed to terminate a contract. I believe this is the consequence."

Oriana paled, "I will contact Captain Bailey and warn him to be on the alert." Miranda cut her off, "No. I wanted to apprise you of the situation only so that you would know how very serious I am when I tell you to arm yourself and step carefully until I have dealt with this. I am concerned that if you make yourself known, Kolyat's lesson may come in a far more personal form."

Oriana swallowed as she remembered Kolyat telling her of his father's sins and their consequences. Surely this situation was entirely different though, she had been duly warned and would prepare accordingly; then it was only a matter of tracking down his client and nipping the problem in the bud. Oriana relaxed marginally, "I will be careful."

Miranda spared her a warm if distracted smile, "Of course. I'm terminating this link now. Don't use any of your private communication channels; don't contact anyone at all until you hear back from me." "Kolya-" "Can take care of himself." Miranda snapped. "Don't give it another thought, just be ready." With that she signed off.

It was a few moments before Oriana could quite process everything her sister had said, and a few moments more before she decided to disregard it entirely in favor of contacting Bailey; as much as she loved her sister, and she loved her dearly, there were just some things that were not worth leaving to chance. Miranda thought her engineering made her perfect, but in the end she was only human.

Oriana restarted the comm, quickly bypassing the checks Miranda had put in place to prevent her and dialed up Bailey; she was not surprised when his secretary answered her call, looking harried and a little vexed.

"The captain is busy, what exactly do you need?"

Oriana struggled to keep her temper under control, it was only natural that everyone should be on edge, she was too.

"Where is Kolyat Krios?"

"Can't say. Anything else?"

"Please inform Captain Bailey that Oriana Lawson needs to speak with him at his earliest convenience."

The secretary grimaced as he looked around, "That's gonna be a while." Oriana cut in quickly, "He needs to hear this as soon as possible, as I said, it concerns Kolyat krios." The secretary paused for a moment, she caught a faint flicker of surprise in his eyes and something else, recognition? He nodded. "I'll tell him you called."

He signed off without any sort of dismissal, leaving her puzzled with a growing feeling of uneasiness.

Oriana tried to return to her painting in vain; that feeling of dread gnawed at her and stole any joy she might have taken in the task, washing the dishes proved equally useless resulting in two broken plates and a cut finger, she tried to read only to find that she had reread the page three times and still did not know precisely what it said. The clock registered that it had been only a little over fifteen minutes since her call to C-sec, it felt like hours.

She rose to check every last hiding place for weapons, Kolyat had more than a few hidden around the house and she had one or two of her own. She palmed the blade, slipping it into her sleeve as she mentally chided herself for paranoia. Miranda had to be wrong; it had been nearly five years since Kolyat had attempted that contract and been rather forcefully corrected by Shepard and his father. Of course, with the reaper war it had been some time before business was back on track but his employers would have made a move long since, and wouldn't they be more discreet?

A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts and she braced for a fight, slipping her knife from its sheathe and assuming a combat stance before she had time for thought. Her movements were clumsy and unpracticed, but she noted the minor imbalances of her positioning and corrected them quickly. She should at least _look_ ready. The knock came again louder and then a familiar voice.

"Ms. Lawson, we spoke on the comm a half hour ago, Captain Bailey has requested that I bring you directly to headquarters. The comm lines aren't safe."

Oriana relaxed slightly, putting up her weapon, but powering on the alarm system in preparation of leaving; no telling how long he would keep her there. He probably thought it had something to do with her father, had Kolyat told him about that? She hesitated for a moment, Kolyat wasn't exactly affectionate with his superiors or peers, most of the time he was hardly even civil. Would her history be something he would tell C-sec? He would if he thought it was for her own good.

Oriana moved to open the door just as a warning sounded and it opened of its own volition. Drat. Hacked. An armored asari and three humans poured in through the door, leveling their weapons at her as they moved to block her exit. Oriana snarled when she saw the face of the "secretary" she had spoken with above a suit of heavy armor.

She flexed her wrists as her biotics flared to life, crackling along her skin as she sent a particularly vicious wave at her aggressors; they scattered and she ducked instinctively to avoid shots that were never fired. The asari leapt up quickly and threw a pulse that sent Oriana reeling before she could rise from her crouch, she threw her hand back to lessen the impact, but her opponent had already seized her arm in an iron grip, clamping down with a force that would have shattered any normal woman's bones and prevented from doing so only by Oriana's bone weave.

Oriana swung her other fist into the asari's jaw in a left hook, taking a momentary pleasure in hearing her pained grunt, momentary because in the next second her foe had forced her into the wall with a neat trip and pinned her throat roughly. The asari reached down to twist her arms behind her back, pushing her farther into the wall as her biotic field took over, crushing Oriana's hands tightly behind her. She resisted for a moment as she checked the strength of her bonds and then straightened with a narrow-eyed glare when she concluded the restraints could not be released. Yet. She could think of at least one good way to accomplish it, namely to kill the asari; that would definitely be her first choice.

Normally a compassionate person, Oriana was shocked at how much the idea appealed to her; she couldn't really even blame it on being left in Kolyat's company for too long, despite his brooding and occasionally sharp temper he was kind at his core, or at least his intentions were good, she amended. Kind was stretching it a little far, even to her besotted mind.

Oriana pulled her mind back to her current and most pressing concern: the secretary and his posse of idiots. She smiled grimly to herself, taking comfort in her ability to find something amusing in this tragic farce. If she could just keep her wits and a civil tongue this need not end badly for her.

"Bastard. Did you ever actually work for C-sec or have you always been available for the right price?" So much for that civil tongue.

He shrugged, "Not important. Let's talk about you." He motioned to the asari and Oriana gasped as she was lifted biotically into the air. The humans spread out, checking the other rooms and ransacking drawers, prying up the floorboards and tapping the walls in their search for weapons. They were soon finished, a small pile of pistols and a single rifle lay at her feet. Oriana smirked to see that they had missed a few, but stifled it quickly lest her captor see.

"These can't all be yours, Ms. Lawson. I take it you're Krios' whore?"

"Most of them are." She bluffed, "As for the other, takes one to know one, right?" She was surprised at how steady her voice was when she could feel herself trembling, a cold fear seeping into her bones and robbing her of sensation. Her head began to tingle, breath coming short and she prayed she wouldn't faint. This character was not her at all and she wasn't sure how much longer she could maintain the mask before it crumbled under the strain.

Evidently that was all he meant to ask, after a last look around he motioned to the asari again. Oriana tumbled to the ground, her hands bound tightly behind her and try as she might she could not break the barrier. The humans appeared to either side of her, hiding their guns at her waist as they pushed her out of her home. She twisted to look back at their leader.

"You know my name, what's yours?"

He smiled and made a mocking bow. "Matthews. Lieutenant Matthews."

Oriana smiled back with teeth, "_Lieutenant_ Matthews, you're going to regret this." He reached out to touch her and a blinding wave of agony swept through her body, robbing her of even the breath to scream, she arched and slumped unconscious onto her captors.

"Time will tell. Carry her the rest of the way. Most of C-sec will be in the opposite quadrant. I doubt the civvies will be out today anyway."

The asari piped up, "If there are no witnesses why not just kill her now?"

"Because there are interested parties that think she's worth more alive, and because I gave you an order." He pulled his gun and fired before the asari even reached for her weapon, then turned to smile charmingly at the two remaining. "Any other questions?"

"No sir."

"Very good."


	2. Chapter 2

The station was considerably quieter when Kolyat returned, the hectic atmosphere had been replaced with something more somber, almost funereal; still reeling from fear and unwanted memories Kolyat did not pursue that thought far.

Bailey was at his desk typing something with a singularly earnest expression on his face, he angled the screen away from Kolyat when he approached and finished his message quickly, turning a pitying expression on his subordinate.

These last few years Kolyat had begun to view Bailey as something of a father-figure, though he would never admit it under even the most inventive interrogation techniques. Bailey had made his fair share of mistakes, and his methods alternated unpredictably between merciful lenience and wicked brutality but he was committed to his work; more importantly, he was committed to his team in a way that his own father had never been with his family. Seeing that look on Bailey's face felt like a punch to the gut; he could feel his breath leave him and his vision seemed to narrow until all he could see was Bailey's eyes as he took an empty seat, fighting to stay calm.

Bailey clenched his fists in a motion that mirrored Kolyat's almost exactly, when he spoke his voice was subdued and Kolyat imagined everyone within hearing distance craning to hear what the captain would say. Bailey cleared his throat, met Kolyat's eyes directly and began.

"At approximately 1100 hours Oriana Lawson contacted C-sec headquarters claiming she had information for me; I was otherwise occupied and Matthews took the comm." Bailey took a breath and let it out slowly, his eyes were shining suspiciously and Kolyat could feel a creeping terror spreading through him; he fought to subdue it, if she had been harmed Bailey would have told him immediately.

"It was nearly an hour later when I tried to contact her that I realized Matthews was missing. I failed to raise her on the comm but the system registered that a breach alarm had sounded at your home twenty minutes previously. I sent officers to investigate and found signs of a struggle, there was an asari corpse approximately seven meters from the door- single shot to the forehead at close range; she was Eclipse. Ms. Lawson was not found.

In the time since her disappearance five ships have left the docking bay, two of them Eclipse vessels, their coordinates were marked but they faded from our sensors a few minutes ago. Maybe they're tampering with their ship's ID, maybe it's a cloaking device, we'll know more soon. The important thing is Ms. Lawson is missing and the rest of the Eclipse seem to be pulling out. Can you think of any reason they would want her enough to mobilize so many troops and expend so many resources?"

Kolyat was silent for a long time; it had taken months for Oriana to open up to him about her father, about her genetics and the risk of him finding her again. To her it was a shameful secret, one she would not want making the rounds of every bar on the citadel and beyond. Still, who else would have the money and the inclination to take her in such a straightforward fashion? If he thought it would help Bailey to rescue her he would tell him the location of every last freckle on her perfected body and beg her forgiveness for the betrayal when he held her safely in his arms again.

"Her father. Corporate big-shot. He invested a lot of money in her upbringing and may want a return."

Bailey looked at him oddly, "Family politics? You think her father's desperate enough to see his child that he's just going to send a full complement of mercenaries onto the _Citadel_ to escort her back? This was a large-scale operation; whatever issues she might have had with her father, prodigal children always return in the end. Has to be someone else then. Have you been up to any freelancing lately? Your father back to his old business? Has she had any significant contact with Commander Shepard?"

Kolyat glared darkly, "You know I have scrupulously followed the rules of my probation-" He clenched his jaw when Bailey snorted, "My father is content to travel with Shepard wherever she will. The only other person Oriana had any significant contact with would be Miranda Lawson, who feels no need to report her sister's doings to Shepard. It must be her father."

Bailey's comm chimed as the screen flared to neon life and Bailey leaned forward to read the report, temporarily disregarding his presence. Kolyat cast back as far as he could, searching for any other connection. They had met two years ago, long enough that any potential recriminations from his first and last client seemed remarkably unlikely.

_The dimmed lights seem darker and the blaring music is silenced, she is sitting at a table in this rundown bar- too soft, too pure for this place. "I want to leave" but her friends are too drunk to notice. She climbs from the booth, determined, shoulders hunched, chin pulled down- defensive posture. The batarian from the bar is sidling closer, she dodges but he blocks the way. "Move, please move." "Don't be like that, come meet my friends; they'll like you." A skipping step back to avoid a reaching hand, a challenging glare,"Don't touch me." "Come on, lo-" A flash of biotic power- the batarian is lifted and pressed firmly to the wall. A small gasp, a wondering look. Dark eyes set in a too pale face. Thin, haggard; dark circles denoting lack of sleep in a human. "Thank you." "Do you need help?" A bright smile, her face alive now with energy, the faintest spark of mischief. "No, I can take it from here."_

Bailey's words brought him cruelly back to the present. "It seems we have our answer. You failed to eliminate your mark all those years ago and now he's making trouble for your former client, leaving that client less than well-disposed toward you. As to what they intend to do with her, seems you were right, there has been some mention of a buyer all lined up, and the blocks on this information have Miranda Lawson's fingerprints all over them."

Kolyat swore colorfully; damn Miranda and her damn secretiveness to hell; gods help her if she had suspected this attack and not warned him. He'd take one last contract if Oriana was hurt because of her sister's propensity to micromanage _absolutely everything_! He could feel his heart beating fit to burst and his breathing had become erratic, self-discipline was key if he wanted to convince Bailey to let him go along to retrieve her.

Bailey waited patiently for Kolyat to regain control, busying himself with pointlessly opening and closing drawers, dispensing orders that did not need to be given, anything to give the kid a moment to himself. Kolyat pulled through, brought his breathing under control and unclenched his hands. Nothing remained to show his distress save the tenseness of his shoulders and aggressive stance, someone that knew him well might note the especially forbidding expression of his face, but overall he appeared calm. Not for long, Bailey knew.

Kolyat's voice when he spoke was soft and measured, but Bailey could hear the snarl beneath the words. "We need to move-"

Bailey cut him off, "Quickly, yes. But we don't know which ship she is on. Hell, we don't even know if she is aboard ship, they might be stashing her here for transport later; I have people looking into the surveillance data but it will take a few hours. I'm going to go ahead and assume that Matthews is in on this- he disappeared shortly before she did and hasn't reported in. We're scanning for his face and hers but this will take some time to process. I need you to sit tight. I'll get my best team on finding her as soon as I have a direction and clearance from the higher-ups."

Kolyat stiffened, "I will be accompanying them, of course." Bailey shook his head, worry lines forming on his brow once again "Not this time. You're emotionally invested, better to leave it to senior officers who aren't distracted by the stakes."

Kolyat slammed his fists on the desk viciously, splintering the edge, "Tracking people is what I do, it's what I _did._ It's what my father did. You know Miranda will be looking, let me contact her and we will go after them."

"So that you can go on some kind of vigilante justice mission that will end with your ass in prison? Even Shepard couldn't save you a second time. Leave this to me, I guarantee we'll get her back. You're due for some leave, take a few days and make plans for a reunion. We'll get this done in no time." Privately he had his doubts, but there was no need to go frightening him prematurely.

Bailey could see the color rising on Kolyat's throat and could hear the sharp edge in his voice when he spoke again, "You think I'm just going to stay here and take leave when my girlfriend is fucking missing?" "Lower your voice, son."

That proved the final straw; Kolyat's face contorted in a sneer, his every movement sharp as he turned and attempted to leave, Bailey reached out a hand to stop him and was surprised to find himself suddenly sprawled across the table with an arm across his throat and a furious drell pressing face to face with him enunciating every word sharply, "I'm _not_ your _fucking_ son."

Finally others stepped in, forcefully prying Kolyat from their captain, pinioning his arms at his sides and Bailey could hear the clink of cuffs being readied; he didn't utter a word to contradict it, perhaps it would be best to keep Kolyat under observation before he ran off to do something even more foolish to someone much less tolerant.

Kolyat was silent throughout the whole affair, but his dark eyes spoke volumes, animated by some emotion closely resembling hate; Bailey looked away, uncomfortable under the weight of his regard. He was silent as they led him to the holding cells with Bailey following close behind, he did not utter a word as they keyed in the release to open the cell, did not struggle or resist. Looking back on the incident later, Bailey would realize that should have been his first clue that something was amiss; if Kolyat wasn't stirring up trouble then it must be because he had something grand in mind.

One of the guards stepped forward and typed the code to open the holding cell and Kolyat twisted about the seize the other in a strangling grip, wrenching him off balance and shoving him toward Bailey, who instinctively reached out to grab the falling man as Kolyat spun to disarm the occupied guard, pulling the carnifex from its holster and pistol-whipping him in a move he must have learned firsthand from Shepard. He threw the guard briskly into the cell and turned again toward Bailey who was fumbling with his comm as his colleague turned a weapon on Kolyat.

Kolyat leveled his pistol at the guard in the cell. "Drop your weapons and step inside. Bailey, leave your comm with me." Bailey shook his head slowly, "You won't hurt him."

There was a hiss as the weapon powered up, "I'll kill him."

Restian lowered his weapon slightly and spoke softly for Bailey's ears only, a useless gesture, the drell's hearing was acute and doubtless he heard every word though his face gave no sign of it. "Sir, if he wants to go so badly he'll just find a way out later. Better to let him go now and track him down later."

Bailey sighed, he might have turned the situation around if he had his team's support but be could hear the sympathy in Restian's voice and Li'aros was decidedly out of commission.

Bailey detached his comm link, bending stiffly to slide it along the floor as Restian kicked his pistol away and moved to the cell. Kolyat stepped out of the cell, his aim held steady as they stepped inside and he activated the locking mechanism, holstering his weapon as he activated his omni-tool for his own comm. "They will come looking for you in a while."

Bailey smiled against his will, "I hope you know what you're doing… son." Kolyat nodded once and turned away from them walking swiftly, already making contact with the Normandy.

Restian activated his comm and glanced questioningly at his captain, "How long should we wait?" Bailey glared and Restiam wilted slightly, "Sorry, sir. I can't activate the controls from the inside but I thought you might want to give him a head start."

"Put that damn thing away or we're both dead. Anyone asks, you tell them it got busted in the fight. Understood?"

"Yessir."

* * *

Kolyat had tried several times to establish contact with the Normandy but his system registered that it was already in use no matter how many times he deactivated and reactivated it. He had tried bypassing the locks a few minutes ago, but had never really had the patience for hacking; he regretted that now as he struggled to find some way past its security programming. An image flickered for an instant then disappeared; the audio feed cut out for a split second and returned.

"There is a passage in the human Bible I have always particularly appreciated; "For the wages of sin is death", Romans 6:23. Interestingly enough, this doesn't refer to the death of the body; rather it is a metaphor for the death of the _soul_." Kolyat ground his teeth, the voice was mechanically altered but he could detect the shading of contempt in the words. "Do you know why that is such an important distinction. Krios? It is because you failed to take a life but I didn't want yours in return, that would hardly be fitting; I wanted your soul. I had to wait for you to first find one, and it took years. Not surprising, given your history, and I had the time. All debts are paid now, I assure you."

"Bring her back and I'll forget about this." He ground out.

"Unlikely, and besides I am not so inclined. It turns out that a young, healthy and _extensively _modified human fetches quite a price in certain corners of the galaxy."

Kolyat slammed his fist into the wall, "I will kill you." There seemed to be some sort of interference in the connection, a broken hissing sound filtered through the auditory networking and it took him a moment to identify it as laughter. "You're welcome to try. I'll be in touch, Krios."

The connection terminated and Kolyat fought the urge to lash out in blind rage; he had to get off the citadel before Bailey notified anyone of his desertion. He knew that he would need help, knew precisely who he needed to ask and was certain his request would be granted with alacrity, nevertheless he hesitated for a moment before once again attempting to contact the Normandy.

Today he would speak with his father for the first time in years, and he wasn't entirely sure he was ready for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Right, given that the link doesn't seem to appear when I post it here I have attached it in my profile. Here's to hoping this works. Chapter 3 is from Pt. 13 onwards.

. ?thread=23991325#t23991325

As of December 10th I will also be moving it to AO3 and a link will be posted then.

That having been said: Chapter 3

* * *

Commander Jane Shepard stretched languidly as she woke from a blessedly long slumber; these last few weeks had been chaotic to say the least. It seemed that each time the crew had dealt with one disaster another appeared: everything from splinters of the Cerberus network still needing to be cleaned up to overambitious mercenaries requiring an attitude check or distress signals that still needed to be answered several years after the end of the reaper war.

Shepard rose and padded to the bathroom, splashing a bit of cold water in her face in the hopes that it might wake her; she gazed at the mirror in mute contemplation; sometimes it just didn't feel like the war was over at all. Sure, the reapers were gone and the starchild had been… dealt with, but even after the death of the Illusive Man various Cerberus projects kept appearing and the Alliance was still clearing up the damage done by invading forces. Thankfully Liara kept her abreast of any major doings, with the Normandy standing by ready to deal with any immediate threats.

Her train of thought was cut off abruptly when a muscular arm wrapped about her waist, pulling her back into the embrace of her lover. Thane caught her eyes in the mirror, taking in every line of her weary face.

"We have done what we can; there is more yet to come, but everything will be resolved in its time." Somehow when he said it in that husky, confident tone, she believed it.

Shepard caught the gleam of mischief in his eyes just before he lowered his mouth to her shoulder, tracing the line of her collarbone with his tongue and following it with a nip of his teeth; she gasped and tilted her head to the side, making way for his tender assault. Thane's rasping chuckle sent tremors through her as he traced a finger up her spine, causing her to arch into the hand that slowly moved up her stomach to cup her breast, pinching her nipple lightly.

Thane smiled in a predatory way… and the comm chimed.

Shepard glared at the offending instrument, "Ignore it."

"It may be important." He suggested softly. Shepard shook her head, but it chimed again and EDI's voice came over the comm.

"Commander Shepard, there is an urgent communication from the citadel."

"The council can wait." Shepard called back.

"Commander Shepard, it is Kolyat Krios."

Thane tensed immediately, rising he moved toward the bed to collect his clothing and dress swiftly as Shepard followed suit.

"Patch it through to here."

"Miranda has requested that the crew be present for this message, she feels it may be pertinent to all."

Shepard and Thane shared a glance across the bed; this boded ill, if Miranda was in on this it could be her sister. What of her? Could it be happy news? An engagement, perhaps? But if the message was from Kolyat's comm directly and carrying an urgent marker… what was going on?

It had been years since Kolyat had personally attempted any kind of contact with the Normandy; the only news they had of him came largely from Miranda, and only because she kept scrupulous tabs on her younger sibling. Thane did not often speak of it but she knew Kolyat's silence wounded him, he had hoped that with the war over and his Kepral's cured his son might reach out. Every attempt he had made to reach out to Kolyat had been firmly, and not too politely rebuffed, but this would once again spark his hope for forgiveness.

Jane prayed that Kolyat had had a change of heart; Oriana had worked wonders in the time she had been with him, he had on occasion managed a few civil words for his father when Oriana messaged her sister. Thane was grateful to her for the effort, but knew that ultimately it was Kolyat's duty to mend the gap between them; he would wait, he had done much that required forgiveness and it would not be forgotten overnight. Still, five years… yes, that must be it, he simply wanted to speak with his father, offer forgiveness now.

Neither one of them believed it.

They raced toward the CIC, not running but walking much swifter than usual; Thane was uncharacteristically nervous in the elevator, shifting his weight from foot to foot before catching himself and ruthlessly tamping down on the impulse.

Shepard was not so restrained, cursing the elevator to the deepest, darkest circle of hell; "You would think with all the other improvements on this ship we could afford a faster elevator. What the hell is taking so long? One floor and it's-"

The doors opened onto the CIC and Shepard moved to her terminal, where Miranda was already waiting, tapping a foot impatiently. Jack loitered nearby, arms crossed over her chest seemingly nonchalant, but Shepard could see the frustration written on her face; Garrus, Grunt, even Mordin all waited, grim and silent.

As Shepard approached, EDI activated the comm and a holo image of Kolyat flickered to life; he looked shaken and haggard, and something approaching fear flitted across his face as his father moved to the fore of the group, inclining his head respectfully.

"Kolyat."

"Father." Even that acknowledgment brought a flicker of life to Thane's face, still strained but beginning to relax. Shepard allowed Thane to speak; Kolyat was his son- doubtless they would be more comfortable if the rest of the crew gave them a personal moment.

Thane came directly to the point, "Your message was marked as urgent, has there been trouble?"

Kolyat's face crumpled and for a moment Shepard feared he might weep, but only for a moment, the next he was once again stern and composed.

"Miranda, do you have any way of tracking Or-"

Miranda swore, "I was right, they took her. Dammit, this is _your_ fault; if you had left her alone… all those years I spent covering her tracks and _you_ put her at risk all over again! Now she's gone and you're crawling here because you can't track her down with all the resources of C-Sec at your disposal? Pathetic."

Miranda turned sharply to leave but Shepard blocked her path. Thane's face was slack with shock, but she could see his neck darkening with fury, whether at Miranda's accusation or at the situation in general she was not sure and did not want to find out the hard way.

"Kolyat, what's going on? We need details; start from the the top."

Kolyat met her eyes and she flinched at the rage she saw in him "Obvious, isn't it? Oriana's gone. She was abducted by Eclipse mercs this morning, Miranda _knew_ they were coming and she didn't tell me!"

"If you hadn't-" Miranda began, but Thane broke in softly, and all present shivered at the quiet menace in his words:

"This is not the time to assign blame, what is important now is finding miss Lawson before she comes to harm." His gaze shifted to Miranda and pinned her in place, "All other considerations must come later."

Jack had the good sense not to comment, but Shepard could swear there was a smirk hovering about her lips. She scowled ferociously and Jack wiped it away quickly before she could comment.

"Distressing. Hope that Bailey has checked surveillance vids. Might tell us where they have gone."

Kolyat nodded, "Bailey was working on it when I left, but I don't have access to the data. If C-Sec finds me, I'm in the brig until this is sorted out."

Shepard stepped forward, "Not going to happen; we'll organize a rendezvous point and pick you up. I have a friend who specializes in getting her hands on this info. We'll have this "sorted out" before Bailey even knows where to look."

Kolyat stiffened defensively, "I am asking for your help in acquiring the data; I can go for her myself; there is no need to take your crew from their duties."

Shepard shook her head, "Don't be stupid. There is more at stake here than your pride; why try doing this alone when you have an entire ship ready and willing to help? You wouldn't have contacted us unless you wanted this team." She cast a significant glance at Thane, who had tensed in tandem with his son. She could practically hear the prayer running through his mind.

"As I said, we can gather the information and muster our troops before C-sec has even received clearance to pursue them. It only makes sense for us to cooperate."

Garrus nodded, "Shepard is right, we can work faster without all the red tape C-Sec has to cut through."

Kolyat hesitated for the barest second, then nodded once."There were two Eclipse vessels, they've both vanished from the radar and I have no way of knowing which one she was aboard."

Miranda cut in, "I will look into it. The Normandy should be equipped to deal with any anti-tracking devices."

Thane and Kolyat were eying each other warily, an uncustomary tenderness mixed with righteous wrath mingled in Thane's eyes, and Kolyat appeared even more angry than usual, jaw clenched and shoulders stiff, still in the way that a varren would be before it struck. Finally they broke eye contact, each bowing formally.

"Kolyat, I- We will not permit it to happen again."

Kolyat's choked on his words, forcing out a "No. Not again." before disconnecting abruptly.

For a moment the crew was frozen, Miranda seething, Thane reviewing the new information and the others too in shock to react; then everyone was in motion, taking comfort in the familiarity of action. Miranda stalked toward her office, "With your permission, Commander, I'm going to see about identifying those ships."

Shepard did not give her permission; it hadn't really been a request. She hurried to the cockpit where Joker awaited orders, already making for the nearest mass relay to take them to the Shadow Broker's base. "We need to find Kolyat first, I will message Liara and assuming she's not already all over this, we can get her aboard."

"Aye, aye Commander."

Shepard turned and nearly ran into EDI, waiting patiently for a directive. "EDI, can you trace Kolyat's transmission?" "It is already done, Commander. He is in the D-level cargo bay of the citadel, I have advised him to await pick-up there."

"Very good."

Thane was no longer on the common deck, he had retreated to her cabin and Shepard followed suit after ensuring the crew had their orders; she found him seated on the floor, his eyes flickering in that way that let her know he had slipped into a trance. The memories would not be pleasant she knew, but she chose not to disturb him, her own thoughts were every bit as dark and confused.

She had thought this threat long since eliminated, Miranda had seen to it that her sister was practically invisible to any official probe and that would make it all the harder to find her, if they actually used official channels. Fortunately Liara knew a thing or two about _un_official channels.

Shepard activated the comm and pinged Liara, but it was Feron who answered, looking harried. "We know. She's on it. I duplicated the tracer on Krios' omni-tool, C-Sec shouldn't find him. I assume EDI can?"

Shepard nodded, "We're going for him now."

"The sooner you find him the bett-"

Liara's voice cut him off, "Tell Miranda her encryptions are troublesome for friend and foe alike. This would be a lot quicker if I could- never mind, I'm in."

Feron turned back to the screen, "I will contact you as soon as we find anything relevant."

"Thank you, Feron."

Liara's voice floated over the comm before Shepard could disconnect.

"I expect to come along for this one, Shepard. I didn't know about this until it had already happened, and I find that immeasurably disturbing."

"Noted, shall we pick you up?"

"No. I'll ping you after I've picked up their trail. We can arrange a meeting place then."

Shepard deactivated the comm link, turning back to Thane.

"We're going to find her, and she is going to be fine."

"Of course, Siha. I will permit no other outcome."

Shepard knelt and took his hands in her own. "We. Kolyat, the crew, you and I. We're all going to track her down and make these bastards pay." She leaned forward to place a comforting kiss on his brow and he caught her to him, clutching her desperately so that she half-feared her ribs might bruise. "He followed my example, I cannot allow him to pay the same price. He would never forgive me." She could feel the warmth of tears on her cheek, "I would never forgive myself."

"I'm sure Miranda has some way of tracking her sister, and Liara will find the Eclipse. Between you and Kolyat alone they wouldn't stand a chance, imagine how much faster it will be with all of us."

She rose "And he's already forgiven you. He just doesn't know how to say it; he would never have contacted you otherwise."

"He would. For her, he would. She is his own siha and there is nothing he would not do to keep her safe." The way he looked at her said he spoke as much of her as of Oriana, and she had to swallow past the lump in her throat. There was nothing more to say. Now, they could only prepare.

* * *

Kolyat stifled a sob as he closed the comm link. His father's words had proved too much; it was a comfort to know that whatever lay between them, blood was thicker than water. Now, with his father's promise of aid he felt a burgeoning hope that all could be well. A child-like conviction that now that his father was here all the monsters would be banished. The temptation to place his trust in the saviors of the universe was almost overwhelming; Oriana was far too important to be left solely to their care, though. She was his responsibility, more so even than Miranda's because she had chosen him of her own volition, and he had failed her.

This particular battle was not over yet; the Eclipse would keep her safe even if only to ensure that she arrived in satisfactory condition for the buyer, but when he thought of all those twisted Cerberus projects Shepard had shut down before and after the war he was once again afraid.

Shepard had been silent as he first spoke with his father, making no attempt to assert her authority. He appreciated her sensitivity; normally she was about as tactful as a charging Krogan. The years had done well by her, and by his father. It was clear they took comfort in each other's presence, and he envied their wordless communication, the smooth dynamic of their interactions with just enough push and pull on both sides. He and Oriana had developed something similar, but there was always an underlying tension; he feared that one day she would abandon him and she was confused and a little hurt that he continued to push her away.

If- When he brought her home, there would be no more shutting her out. He knew now that she was as much a part of him as Shepard was of his father, two halves of whole, both a little broken and battered, but fitting each other perfectly. Miranda would just have to cope, maybe she could even learn to accept it, given time.

Without any conscious volition, his footsteps turned toward home. Of course Bailey would have gone over the area with a fine-toothed comb but Kolyat had to see it for himself, had to reassure himself that something of her remained.

The door was blocked by a holo tape announcing "DO NOT CROSS", Kolyat crossed, careful to avoid blocking the flow lest it set off a proximity alert. He headed straight for their room, the bed still unmade and the pillow rumpled where her head had lain. Her hairbrush perched precariously on the edge of a nightstand but he resisted the urge to move it even a little. Somehow leaving it just as she had made him feel more as though she would come striding through the door at any minute to put everything to rights. Normally Oriana was quite determined to keep everything in its place, she must have been busy this morning.

Kolyat made his way to her "study" to investigate exactly what it was that must have devoured her attention; she'd been rather secretive about her work lately, shooing him away whenever he tried to check up on her after she had missed yet another meal, "a sacrifice to the gods of artistic fervor" as she often said.

He pushed open the door and what he saw took his breath away. She had painted them together; his family whole and unbroken, his father standing proudly next to him as his mother gazed at the viewer with a benevolent smile lighting her face. The forbidding planes of his face had been smoothed into something approaching contentment, the only flaw he could see in the work was her absence. By rights she ought to be there- tucked into his side, sharing in the moment. It frightened him a little, seeing that she had not included herself amongst his family even as he admired her technique. Oriana had captured perfectly his mother's way of tilting her head in just that way when she smiled, caught the self-assured set of his father's shoulders. Was that really the way she saw him, though? He looked proud too, his chin lifted and shoulders back lending an appearance of solidarity, his face held that same stern expression but there was the sense that he would smile at any moment just as soon as he was certain no one would catch it.

Kolyat moved forward to trace his mother's face, Oriana must have spent hours planning and executing this, it certainly explained her frustration when he answered her questions regarding his family with clipped sentences; she must have been going mad and he marveled that she hadn't simply given up. The painting was all but done, lacking only a few background details, and more importantly, her.

He would speak with her about it as soon as she was home. It had never been clearer that they had much to discuss. Why exactly had they waited and why had it taken until this moment, when she was taken from him, for him to realize how very essential she was to his happiness? He was ashamed now that he had held her at bay for so long and he prayed that she would forgive him quickly, both for not trusting her and now failing to protect her. Granted, she would have bridled at the implication that she could not defend herself but even she must admit that even "perfect" humans could never truly be "perfect." This was his failing, not hers, and he would ensure she knew that just as soon as he dealt with her captors.

Kolyat left her study as it was, moving into the living area and pulling the history from the comm. It probably wouldn't do much good, but at least now he would have a reason for his tardiness if he missed the rendezvous with the Normandy.

As though his thoughts had summoned it, the comm chimed and Shepard's face appeared, her voice sharp and accusing: "We're at the cargo bay, where are you?"

For a moment his head ached where she had once pistol-whipped him and he fought the urge to rub the area or flinch back from her. "I was looking for any evidence that might help. I'm coming, be patient."

Shepard's face darkened, "Lucky for you I'm in a forgiving mood so I'm going to ignore the fact that you just tried giving me an order aboard my own vessel." Her face softened again suddenly, "How are you? Did you find anything? Any signs of a struggle?"

"I'm fine, Shepard. There are signs of a struggle, but Bailey's team did a good job of cleaning up."

"We'll talk more when you come aboard, just hurry. Bailey will be coming soon."

"We should be clear. I locked him in the brig."

Shepard blinked, "Clever; he's probably escaped by now, and that little stunt might make things a little dicey, but I like the way you think." She sobered quickly, "We need to go, get back to the cargo bay, you can debrief the whole crew once you're aboard."

"Yes, Shepard."


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't had as much time to edit this chapter as I had hoped, so if you catch any errors please let me know!

Also, my AO3 account is up and running so the unedited version will be posted there. If the link does not appear on this page, it can be accessed from my profile

/users/Dizzydodo

* * *

Oriana blinked once, twice; her vision was blurred, the sounds that reached her ears seemed muted; everything was too bright and the colors seemed so vivid.

Sweet fates, her head hurt, but when she tried to lift a hand to press it to her forehead she found that it was tightly clamped in biotic restraints.

A flood of memories overwhelmed her; everything from her sister's urgent message to her abductor's singularly brutal methods for dealing with recalcitrant captives. How long had she been unconscious? Was she aboard ship? Had Captain Bailey ever received word of her communication? Where was Kolyat and had he been harmed?

She took a breath and released it slowly, there would be time for more questions later; it was imperative that she first take stock of her surroundings, analyze her erstwhile prison for any structural weaknesses. Where were her captors?

She flexed her wrist to test the give of her restraints- none; she was securely bound hands and feet. She flared her own biotics and nearly blacked out from the recoil.

Oriana grimaced; it would be awhile before she found the courage to attempt that little experiment again,

"You're awake. Good."

Oriana winced at the sudden loud voice to her left, fighting the urge to curl in on herself. Instead she turned toward the source of the disturbance.

"Matthews," She croaked.

"Ms. Lawson. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" He smiled charmingly, "Short of removing your restrains, of course."

She frowned, "You might start with telling me why I am here."

"My apologies, I thought that would be obvious. Your lover and I share something in common, namely an employer. Whereas I am ever dedicated to my work, he has not always been so. Some time ago he failed our employer in a rather serious way; I fear you are now paying the price."

Oriana's blood ran cold but she was careful to keep her face composed and voice steady as she asked "How steep a price is it, exactly?"

Matthews met her wide eyes with his smiling ones, "Nothing so drastic as an execution, I assure you. You've attracted no little amount of attention in certain sectors following your narrow escape several years ago. Word was, someone was willing to pay a sizable sum to anyone that could deliver you alive and relatively intact. When my employer contacted me, he made it quite clear that his preferred method of vengeance was through you; there was really no other way to deliver the message to Mr. Krios and I am told he has experience with this sort of thing." His smile was cutting; Oriana winced just to see it.

Kolyat had told her of the grudge he bore against his father and exactly why it existed; she knew of his mother's death and his father's abandonment, knew about his failed hit as an assassin and his subsequent encounter with Shepard. For this bastard to use that against him was beyond cruel.

Oriana felt her lips peeling back in a sneer, "I think you're lying. I think you just didn't have the backbone to go after someone who is so obviously your match."

Matthews' smile vanished, "As you will; your opinion doesn't really matter here. I'll send someone along later to see to your needs. I hope you are comfortable until then, Ms. Lawson."

He stalked from the room and she heard the hiss of the doors closing and locking in place behind him. She clenched her teeth and tested the bounds of her biotics once again; the recoil was even more excruciating the second time around and she shook her head to clear it of the black spots dancing in her vision. There was no telling how long it would be before he sent someone to look in on her.

She glanced about her, carefully scanning the room for anything she might make use of, surely they would have to release her from her bonds sometime, and when they did she would be ready. The room was disappointingly bare and utilitarian; no cargo crates were left secured to the walls, no weapons locker conveniently located within range. The chamber was bare and gray, though spacious. The only other object beside her peculiar prison was the computer that presumably monitored the area for any security breaches. That would be useful, if she could ever actually reach it, but for now she was well and truly trapped.

With a despairing sigh Oriana's head fell back to rest against the steel platform she was bound to; it went entirely against her impatient nature, but it seemed as though she would just have to await an opportunity and pray her captors grew careless. At least she had the assurance that she was safe, for the moment at least.

The silence grew deafening as she lay there lost in thought, and though she truly believed that she could escape, regrets plagued her. Two years living with Kolyat and she still hadn't convinced him to forgive his father, though she was pleased to see that his wariness had lessened and he could now at least give him a civil greeting; she was thankful for even that much after months of careful manipulation to ensure that Thane would always be in the vicinity when she messaged her sister.

Her sister. Miranda. Even after all that Miranda had done for her and the years they had spent exchanging news she still felt like a stranger; Oriana could count on one hand the number of times they had actually met in person. Miranda deserved better after all that she had gone through, and Oriana resolved that the first thing she would attend to when all this was over would be having a very honest conversation with her sister. Well, maybe the second; right after she tripped Kolyat into the nearest bed.

She shook her head to banish the thoughts when she heard the door slide open again to admit one of the human soldiers that had been present at her abduction as well as another she hadn't seen before, a woman with a face like a hatchet and a lines of perpetual peevishness etched on her face.

Oriana tensed in readiness as they neared but the woman's partner pressed a gun to her head as the woman deactivated the biotic shield around her.

"You've been unconscious for a few hours now; I imagine there are things you wish to attend to?" she queried in an acerbic voice.

Oriana sat up slowly, mindful not to spook the one with the gun, just because he wasn't authorized to kill the merchandise didn't mean he couldn't do serious damage.

She ignored the pair as she tested her legs- shaky, but serviceable, whether from fatigue or fear she wasn't quite sure or maybe did not want to admit the answer to herself.

The woman grabbed her arm, hauling her unceremoniously to her feet as her partner maneuvered into position behind them.

If she could just separate the two, there might be a chance. Only the woman was a biotic, if she could just overpower the man and take his gun…well, there would be no "just" about it, but the attempt had to be made even if it was only to establish what the repercussions for failure might be.

"Please may I go to the restroom?"

Oriana's face burned with unfeigned embarrassment, and she hated how soft and uncertain her voice sounded in her ears, but if she could convince them she wouldn't be any trouble, so much the better. They would learn otherwise soon enough.

Professionals to the core, neither spoke as they escorted her from her prison, the woman keeping a firm grip on her, digging her nails into Oriana's sensitive flesh. She could hear the man pacing behind them, gun still drawn.

As the door to the restroom opened, the soldier holstered his weapon and Oriana struck, wrenching her arm from the woman's grasp with unnatural strength as she felt skin part under her unforgiving nails. A flair of biotic energy left her dizzy, but the woman was pinned and she was no match for Oriana's advanced engineering; the prison would hold long enough. She turned to find a pistol pressed to her forehead.

"You wouldn't shoot," she whispered.

He shrugged, "My orders are to keep you alive _if possible; _you keep trying to hurt me like this and it's going to become real difficult." He smiled sharply, "so release my partner and we'll pretend this conversation never happened. You have to know this whole ship is under surveillance, where are you planning to go out in the middle of space? Think about it."

Oriana blinked, she hadn't actually thought that far ahead; escape from the hold had been her first priority, and she hadn't really expected to catch the woman by odds for success had been so remote she had not made a contingency plan for making it even this far, let alone any farther. Oriana frowned; usually she was the one making plans and urging caution, Kolyat's impulsiveness was beginning to make more of an impression than she had realized.

"If I feel so much as a tingle I will put a hole between those pretty eyes," The mercenary growled.

Oriana gritted her teeth and released the other woman, who deliberately closed her nails into the small cuts on Oriana's arm, twisting them slowly so that Oriana shuddered at the sting.

She leaned in close, "You're going to pay for that many times over." Oriana did not doubt it in the least and it did not dim her satisfaction a felt a little more confident now that she knew they were fallible, and this minor rebellion could count as the first of many petty vengeances to come.

When they returned to the holding area, Oriana was surprised to see that the steel platform had been replaced by a cryogenic container; that boded ill for any future escape attempts. Perceiving the shock in her eyes, the woman chuckled, "We had to be sure you were in working order, the biotics were just a temporary measure. This is a little more permanent. I'm sure you won't object?"

Matthews was waiting beside the container watching her like a hawk, it did not escape her notice that his hand dangled loosely near his pistol and the asari commando to his left sparked her biotics threateningly when Oriana showed signs of hesitating.

"Welcome back, Ms. Lawson; did you enjoy the tour? We've finally readied some more permanent accommodations. Your home away from home, so to speak."

Oriana bit back a retort; she had been made a fool of once already, twice counting her capture and had no intention of compounding the offense. She smiled slightly as she allowed herself to be fastened into her new prison; her escort had a point, there would be no escaping from this ship until they were planet-side. All this time locked in her own thoughts would give her the opportunity to make a fail-safe plan.

At the first glimpse of his father, Kolyat froze like prey in a predator's view; a few casual and grudgingly given greetings were not near enough preparation for this moment. For his part, Thane seemed perfectly at ease if one did not mark the increasingly rapid flutter of his eyes.

Kolyat stepped forward to meet him, bowing gracefully if a little perfunctorily; Thane's face might have reflected surprise for one brief second before he returned the salutation.

Kolyat opened his mouth and closed it again, uncertain of precisely what he wanted to say; some part of him wanted to fall back into the old pattern of hurling abuse simply since that was all he had known for so long, the better part of him wanted his father to know how very grateful he was for his aid. Caught between these choices, Kolyat stared a mute appeal for his father to take the decision from his hands but Thane only waited patiently.

"Is there any word of Oriana?" He finally choked out.

Thane released the breath he had been holding, "No. Shepard has made contact with an old colleague who has agreed to assist us; we will go for her directly." Kolyat nodded slowly; Oriana would consider this a positive development, they were speaking productively at least. The moment could only have been improved if she had been there to witness it. Her safety was too steep a price to pay for this truce, but he would not jeopardize this peace again. There would be plenty of time for his father and he to clear away their resentments and begin anew in the coming days and when he brought her back safely she would be overjoyed at the progress they had made. His eyes began to sting again and he felt a small tinge of anger at the naked sympathy on Thane's face that told him quite clearly his reaction had not been overlooked.

Kolyat blinked the sensation away, gesturing toward the ship, "Are we going to board?"

Thane nodded as he turned back toward the Normandy with his son followed closely behind. Forgiveness seemed within his grasp now; twice they had spoken without harsh words, and now they were united against a common enemy. He felt the first stirrings of blood-lust at that thought; he had failed to protect Irikah and he had failed to look after his son, but there would be no third occasion for regret. Oriana would not meet the same fate as his wife, and perhaps in helping to prevent it he might find closure for his past shortcomings as well. This time he would not fail to protect his family, and neither would he disappoint his son.

Shepard had told Thane that she would stay aboard the ship for this first encounter; Kolyat had only spoken to his father at need and even then had always done so in the company of others. She had to know that they could work as a team, and that Kolyat could put his grievances aside and work as a functional unit with his father. That didn't stop her from keeping a weather eye out for any sign of trouble though; she was relieved when following their short conversation the two began to make their way back toward the Normandy. With Oriana missing and Kolyat concerned more for her welfare than anything else, Jane really hadn't been expecting any difficulties but she hadn't survived this long by following instinct alone. She holstered her pistol as the two boarded the ship, smiling reassuringly at Thane who had doubtless noted the motion. They could argue her methods later if he wanted. For now, there were more important things to worry about, such as whether Liara was ever going to come through with information and how long this truce would last; for good, she hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

Terribly sorry for the delay; exams are over but the next great challenge is finding an internet connection, fortunately I seem to have one now so updates should be more frequent but just in case Happy Holidays!

* * *

Thane sipped his coffee thoughtfully; it had been four hours, twenty seven minutes and a bare handful of seconds since Kolyat had boarded the Normandy and yet neither had spoken a word to the other since their encounter on the citadel. Two hours thirteen minutes ago Kolyat had excused himself saying that he needed to speak with Miranda and two hours ago EDI had summoned Shepard, claiming that the two were quarreling in Miranda's office and an intervention might be advisable; Shepard had hurried away muttering vile imprecations under her breath with every step and leaving him here to meditate on the past. His memories were not the best of company at the moment.

"_Papa, please can I come?" "No." His face falls, his hands release the coat he clutched so desperately. "Why do you always leave me behind?" "It is for the best." Kolyat turns now, running away; he either does not hear or does not heed his father's voice._

Thane turned as the door opened, expecting to see Shepard back from her peace-keeping mission and instead found Kolyat moving cautiously into the room. There was a darkening bruise around his left eye and Kolyat self-consciously reached to it as Thane's gaze lingered.

"She has a nasty left hook."

"Shepard?"

Kolyat grimaced, "Miranda."

"I hope you have resolved your differences? Miss Lawson's sister was taken, she is fearful; there is no need to compound her distress."

Kolyat scowled, "Whose side are you on? The woman _attacked_ me."

Thane sighed, "You should not have provoked her; you are not a child any longer and there will be plenty of time to confront Miss Lawson after we have secured Oriana."

Kolyat slumped into a chair, gazing at his father with a mix of hope and fury, "Then you believe we will find her?"

Thane nodded slowly, "I am certain."

Kolyat relaxed slightly and his voice gradually softened, "I am grateful for your help." He choked a little on the last word, but recovered quickly as he swallowed convulsively.

"I am honored to give it."

"This isn't going to be… like before." Kolyat's face had hardened as his eyes narrowed, the barest hint of an edge beneath the words.

"No. Never again." Thane straightened further, bracing his shoulders and meeting his son's eyes fully for the first time since he had stepped aboard the Normandy. "This time we are prepared, and we are not alone; Oriana is not without defense and there are any number of beings willing to do what it necessary to make her safe again. Not least among them is you."

Kolyat nodded as though this had all been a foregone conclusion, clearing his throat. Thane blinked when the changed the topic suddenly.

"How is Shepard? She doesn't seem to have changed much."

Thane could not quite stop a smile from spreading over his lips, "No. Shepard is as constant as the sunrise. The losses of the war have taken their toll, but she remains as steadfast as ever.

"And as vicious" Kolyat added under his breath; Thane chuckled softly and for a moment the two shared the smallest of sympathetic smiles. And then the moment was gone and the deepening silence pressed in on them again.

"You're sharing her cabin now?" It wasn't really a question, and Kolyat could see his father's sudden wariness from the set of his shoulders.

"Yes." There was something approaching a challenge in the softly- spoken word; Kolyat leaned back slowly, clasping his hands in a passive gesture, "How is that working out?"

Thane blinked slowly, "Well."

Kolyat fought the sudden need to cough; oh gods, how to bring this up? Would it be too abrupt if he simply came out and asked how they managed the more intimate side of things or would his father appreciate his bluntness? The thought left his mouth before it had quite finished forming:

"Are you sharing her bed?"

He knew it was impossible but suddenly it seemed as though the temperature of the room had dropped from a comfortable warmth to the deepest chill of winter. Thane's voice assumed that vaguely threatening rumble that had so frightened him when he was a child and somehow still worried him now.

"Choose your words carefully, Kolyat; you speak of my Siha."

Kolyat dipped his head humbly, "I did not intend any offense. I have very practical reasons for asking…" Perfect. He could feel the blush rising up his neck as his body heated with embarrassment. _Shit_.

"Oriana and I haven't quite worked out our dynamics"

Was that subtle enough? Too subtle maybe? His father was looking at him like he had lost his gods, did he need to be any more plain?

"We haven't-"

He cut off as Thane raised a hand hastily, "I think I understand. It would be better if you addressed your questions to doctor Mordin."

Kolyat shook his head, this was a time for decisiveness, and this conversation could fix more than one difficulty; he could not afford to be deterred.

"I would prefer to hear it from my own father."

He stumbled slightly on the last word, choked so that it came out as more of a whisper but he could see the light of understanding in his father's eyes and was grateful that in this at least he would not need to speak too plainly. All that remained to be seen was whether his father too would require an apology after so many years bearing the burden of his son's disdain.

"I… see. Miranda was not pleased to learn that Oriana had chosen to live with you. I was pleased to hear that you had found a companion."

Kolyat flinched at the unspoken rebuke, Thane had had to hear it from Shepard.

"We were expecting news of an upcoming wedding at any moment these past weeks. Miranda had led us to believe that her sister was amenable to the idea?"

Kolyat allowed himself the awkward cough, "We have a lot of things to work out; at least, we did."

Thane was silent and Kolyat imagined a vaguely criticizing slant to his gaze, he shifted slightly and cleared his throat, feeling the need to excuse his actions. Illogical. They were both adults; he did not require his father's approval to marry or not as he chose.

"I had hoped that you might at least introduce her to me beforehand."

Kolyat frowned, "Miranda indicated that you were a part of the team that saved her a few years ago."

"Nevertheless, we did not meet. I did not suspect then that she would be my own son's Siha. I was preoccupied with thoughts of your choices", his shoulders fell slightly, "And the cause of them."

Kolyat cleared his throat, reaching out a tentative hand to place it on the table between them in a gesture of peace.

"She was an unexpected blessing."

"The gods have been kind." Thane murmured.

_Sunlight streams through the narrow window bathing her in gold so that it seems she is encircled all around by a halo, surely the goddess could not be so beautiful. Brush-strokes across the canvas, colors taking shape slowly under the delicate hands of a mistress of the trade. "Don't look, I'm not finished." A bright smile to rival the day, a teasing crinkle of her nose. What could it be? She dips her finger lightly in the paint, traces it across his face. "There. Now go away." She sticks her tongue out playfully and he swoops in to distract her with a kiss. Too clever, pulling away to return to work. "You'll know soon enough."_

"Far more than I deserve."

"That is always the way of it."

Kolyat risked a quick glance and found his father smiling reminiscently, "But as to the other; I must still insist that you speak with Doctor Mordin."

"Understood."

Shepard's arrival was heralded by the sharp clicking of heels and a muted hiss as the door opened; for a moment she paused to take in the scene, filing it away in case of need.

"Thane, I'm sorry to interrupt but Liara has information for us and I'd like a word with Kolyat before I contact her." Kolyat rose, followed by Thane. "In private. Please."

The two shared a look whose significance Kolyat could not divine and Thane turned back to his desk slowly, nodding once. "Of course, Commander."

As he left the room with her it struck him that he had never once heard his father address her by rank. It couldn't mean anything good. Before that thought had fully registered he was pinned to the wall by her solid arm, his legs automatically hooking around hers as he reached for her throat to throttle her; catching himself, he deliberately relaxed and dropped his hands.

"Kolyat, we haven't had a chance to talk. I'm glad you're willing to share your burden with us; I'm pleased to have you aboard as a member of the crew. Be sure you understand that as long as you are aboard this ship you take my orders."

Kolyat tried to stifle an impatient sigh, could not quite mask his resentful glare; their relationship would always be difficult he knew.

"Let me make one thing especially clear: whatever sins your father committed in the past, he has more than atoned for them. You are _not_ going to disrespect him any more than you would me. Secondly, I'm not your mother; I have no intention of ever even trying to replace her so don't expect me to act like her. I am not obligated to love you or even like you and I sure as hell won't tolerate any snide remarks. Remember these very basic rules and I'm sure we'll be fast friends in no time."

She released him and beamed as though they had been discussing the weather or something equally mundane and pleasant, turning back to head toward the CIC as she pinged Thane with an advisory to join them. "Liara is waiting; she has a trail and a contact that she has arranged for us to meet as soon as we have collected her."

Kolyat shook off his lingering shock. "Where are we going?"

"Omega."

Liara was waiting when they stepped into the CIC, garbed in a gray combat suit with a look in her eyes that said plainly they could expect trouble; Shepard rushed ahead to greet her, clasping her hand warmly despite the grim look they shared.

"Liara, it's been too long."

"I am sorry we must meet again in these circumstances. Kolyat Krios, I regret that while we have not formally been introduced, I have learned much of you these past hours."

Kolyat bristled defensively, only a sharp look from Shepard made him bite back an instinctively sarcastic retort. All that mattered was securing Shepard's cooperation in securing Oriana, and while he was certain that she would do so regardless of his actions he also felt a new desire to gain her respect. She had become a permanent fixture in his father's life he knew, and he owed her much for bullying Bailey into a reduced sentence of probation. Without her he might well have ended up in prison; would never have met Oriana. Who would he have become without her? No one worth saving, certainly.

Liara's head tilted slightly to the left as she studied him with brightly curious eyes, her posture was straight and firm but there was something just a little flighty about her. As though this calmness was but newly found and she had not yet adapted to it. An illusion, he knew. Liara had held her position as the Shadow Broker through some of the most tumultuous times the universe had ever faced and had been nothing if not brutally efficient and unfailingly decisive in action.

He snapped to attention as she spoke, looking to Shepard but with her body still canted toward him.

"I had narrowed down the possibilities to two ships; surveillance showed that she was taken from the Citadel."

Miranda cut in impatiently, "We know this. Where is she now?"

Liara arched her brows in silent reprimand, pursing her lips as though unsure of what to make of this strangely impulsive creature.

"I was coming to that. If I may continue, Miranda?"

Kolyat could hear Miranda's teeth grinding and would even have taken a certain vicious delight in it if he didn't share her sentiments exactly.

"Around an hour and a half ago I noticed that one of the ships has diverted power from its life support systems; normally this is reserved for an emergency situation only. I studied the readouts and there are other major power cuts throughout the ship. Anything unneeded has been shut down. Generally speaking, every ship runs a few useless functions because it is more trouble to shut them down than to lose the bit of power they consume. Unless, of course, every last bit of power is needed. For a containment cell designed for a specially designed biotic, or a cryo unit for a special prisoner, say."

"Then you think Oriana is aboard this ship?"

"I believe it is likely. Given the ship's current position as well as its hypothetical controversial cargo I believe its first, if not only, port of call will be Omega. They have to expect that you will be coming for her, and Omega is the one place where even an assassin may not be able to find a decent contact. I suggest Afterlife; if anyone knows where they will take Oriana it will be Aria. She is still dealing with small pockets of rebellion, I think she will welcome the chance to reassert her authority. And she's always been fond of you, Shepard."

Shepard cackled almost maniacally and Thane pressed her hand lightly, a smile hovering about his lips; Garrus only shook his head despairingly.

Miranda shifted from foot to foot, glaring at all of them. "Then our course of action is plain; we need to seek out Aria."

"No need to seek, she's probably laying on that old couch again just waiting for another visit from the Commander to brighten her day." Garrus chuckled.

The crew exchanged relieved smiles; Aria had always been an ally, if reluctant at times. None doubted that she would help them willingly.

* * *

"The answer is No."

"What the Hell do you mean?" barked Shepard.

"Exactly what it sounds like. My hands are tied; I can't target any select groups. There's only one law on this rock and they haven't broken it."

"No one fucks with you, we get it, but this is a special circumstance; Oriana was taken for vengeance and secondly for profit. You shouldn't have to worry about business getting slow just because you help some old friends teach a few dense mercs the second rule."

Aria smirked, "And what would that be?"

"No one fucks with my friends."

"I explained this once; that would matter if we were aboard your ship in your territory, but this is my kingdom. I rule here, and I say that if I openly lend support in taking down a group that is conducting a lucrative business and not crossing me then I will lose credibility. I won't help you out of the kindness of my heart, Shepard. You should have known better. I'll tell my people not to bother you; do what you must but I'm not playing back up." Aria turned and gestured to a dancer in the far right corner, she stepped forward lightly to make her way to the couch. She gasped softly as Aria pulled her the rest of the way to the couch, her hands sliding up the dancer's front, teasingly tracing shapes in her blue flesh.

Kolyat gritted his teeth; Shepard had warned him to keep his mouth shut, but this was asking too much. He could see Shepard was weighing the advantage of attempting diplomacy again versus backing Aria into a corner. That wouldn't end well; not here, and Shepard knew it well. Then again, they needed support; Shepard's crew was a well-oiled combat machine but there was no way of knowing how many foes they would be pitted against. They needed Aria's resources, at the very least they needed an assurance that none of the other

Kolyat stepped forward, ignoring Shepard's dark glare; if he survived he could atone for this later and if not then there was really nothing to worry about after all.

Aria glanced up, "I thought I had made it clear we were finished here. Out. Now." She gestured to her guards and they made their way up the stairs, had it been anyone other than Shepard at his back he might have thought them cause for concern, but as it was she was waiting for them here and his father wouldn't be too far away. Likely somewhere in the club preparing for just this eventuality.

Kolyat raised himself to his full height as he lowered his voice confidentially, "What if we were to come to a mutually profitable arrangement?"

Aria temporarily halted her play, causing the dancer to moan in disappointment; both parties ignored her, searching the other for some sign of weakness. Aria waved her guards back, "I'm listening."

"You're still bringing the rogue factions under control, Omega isn't entirely yours yet. Bad enough that Eclipse thinks they can just land here and conduct their "business" without clearing it with you first, that shows a marked disrespect, but this could get even worse."

"How so?"

He moved like lightning, taking her hand to twist it behind her back as she lashed out at him, catching her neck in the crook of his arm with his hand resting almost tenderly along her jawline.

"Refuse us the aid we need and you might not live to see the day Omega becomes yours again."

"Dammit, kid. You should know I can't just let this pass." Her biotics flared to life and Kolyat winced at the sting, flaring his own to counteract it. After years of dirty fighting she had the advantage, but she lacked his sheer desperation.

Shepard swore as she shifted her aim between the two guards on either side of her, both gaining ground on her. "Call them off, Aria. I really don't want to get blood all over this shiny waxed floor."

Kolyat tightened his grip to cut off her air as she hissed, flicking an impatient finger at her associates. He released his choke-hold slowly, his arm still draped menacingly across her throat.

"You broke my rule, kid. You're upset. I understand, but if I ever see your face again you're dead. I'll give you leave to go collect your little pretty, but stay close to Shepard. I won't guarantee your safety otherwise." She looked pointedly to her guards.

A new voice cut in from Kolyat's other side, "I will keep him in my company; nothing _untoward_ will occur." Thane met Aria's eyes, matching the challenge he saw there.

"Son of a Bitch. I should've known. Sins of the father." She snorted. "He's as bad as you ever were."

Thane's lips quirked into what might have been a smile, "Someday perhaps. For now, you cannot expect him to think rationally; I will take responsibility for him."

"Thane!" Shepard snapped as her hackles rose once again.

He inclined his head gently, "Siha." The two shared another speaking glance and Kolyat felt the briefest flare of jealousy at the intimacy, but this was not the time.

Shepard holstered her weapon slowly, still glaring at the soldiers on either side of her, "Move back. Just because I don't feel like killing you doesn't mean I can't maim you so horribly your own mother wouldn't recognize you", she snarled.

Thane pushed Kolyat away as he dipped to speak to Aria, nothing more than the low hum of whispered words reached Kolyat's ears but when Thane straightened there was a smug set to his shoulders and Aria's grin had vanished.

"We are leaving." To Kolyat's surprise Shepard fell in behind his father, not a word of complaint though he had taken over her negotiations. The two appeared enormously pleased with themselves, had they heard the same conversation he did?

When they stepped outside Afterlife he confronted them, "I see no cause for satisfaction. We have no help, and not even a guarantee of being left alone. There are any number of mercenaries, slavers and-"

Shepard cut him off briskly, "Aria will take care of any other considerations."

"Aria has already said she won't be involved."

"It's all for show, Kolyat. If she had offered us her support in there word would have spread like wildfire. Now we have a little extra power on our side and no one the wiser."

Kolyat frowned, "She said-"

"What she needed to. I'd already spoken to her privately before we landed. We have the tentative support of any of her eyes and ears as well as an assurance that any of Eclipse's allies will be distracted tonight. You didn't really think she'd turn away an old friend did you?"

"Then it was all feigned?"

Thane broke in, "Not all. You are no longer welcome here effective the moment we have Oriana in our care. You would do well to avoid Aria after."

Kolyat winced as Shepard laughed, leaning against Thane for support as he stretched a protective arm across her shoulder. The sight sparked a memory of safer memories.

_Her skin is warm, her arm resting on his. She leans lightly, smiling sleepily at his murmured question. "That way" she points. The house is small, well-kept. The windows dark, latches undone on the first floor. Unsafe. The door's decryption is simple, easily bypassed. Unsafe. She doesn't pause before walking into the pitch darkness of her home, unsafe. "What is it?" "This isn't safe." "Of course it is, this is the Citadel and who would attack me." A shake of her head, an exasperated sigh. He catches her arm, "Let me go first." Silence and darkness, there is no one in the house. "You shouldn't be so careless" Angry, "You shouldn't assume I am careless." A flare of her biotics lights the shadows. "I would worry less if-" "If what?" warm lips against his own, the length of her pressed against him. "If you lived with me."_

He shook off his reverie, speeding up to catch them, his father looked knowingly at him, but spoke not a word as they turned toward the docking bay to collect the crew for the first and final battle.

* * *

Miranda looked up sharply as the door of her office slid open to admit the Shadow Broker. "Doctor" she murmured, the hint of a question in the word.

Liara strode forward, her worried frown becoming apparent. "Miss Lawson."

"Miranda."

"Miranda, there was something I didn't want to speak of in front of the crew, but you should know."

"What?" Miranda felt the cold edge of fear cutting into her, fought it back but only just.

"The Eclipse abducted Oriana with the intent of teaching Kolyat a lesson for violating his contract, that much is true; but now they are determined to make a profit and your sister is a singularly unique specimen. She'd fetch a high price on the market."

Miranda bristled, but it was obvious Liara intended no offense. If she could just get to the point.

"It would take a lot of money to purchase her and many resources to maintain her in captivity."

The sick feeling in her stomach grew.

"Certainly Cerberus still has small cells here and there that might want to use her to some end, but there resources are all but depleted and none are forthcoming now that The Illusive Man is dead."

Miranda nodded.

"So that leaves someone else. Someone with a lot of money and a lot of resources. Someone very much like your father. It may be that he is responsible for this particular form of vengeance. He could want a return on his investments." Liara gazed pityingly at her.

"You think he's still after my sister."

"Precisely."


	6. Chapter 6

"How do we know they will bring Oriana here? Why not some other world?" Shepard sighed, the worry in Kolyat's voice was apparent and she could sympathize with his anxiety, she would have been a pretty wreck if the situation had been reversed, but his constant questions and second-guessing were beginning to wear on her already dangerously frayed nerves.

"This is Omega. Look up "Den of Iniquity" and this is listed under the synonyms. It's possibly the only planet where a deal like this could go down; no law enforcement to interfere and the other mercs and slavers all have their own business to conduct. There is the added benefit that neither you nor your father are particularly familiar with this place- it's almost impossible to find a free-lance assassin willing to take a job here, there are simply too many variables for it to be practical. They're counting on you following, maybe they even suspect you've enlisted some help; fortunately for us they will never guess we've got the Shadow Broker working with is the best place for any kind of shady dealings, but Liara's been a player long enough to understand how the game will work. She says they're bringing Oriana to Omega, Oriana will be on Omega. That's the end of it."

Shepard basked in a few seconds of precious silence, broken only by the sound of their footsteps marching in unison. "But what if Aria doesn't pull through? Do you have another plan? Do you have _any_ plan? Why wasn't I informed that you had contacted Aria? That whole scene might have been avoided."

"It lent authenticity to our little puppet show."

" 'Puppet show' sounds about right; I've had enough of your pulling strings, Shepard."

Shepard growled and thought she might have heard a low chuckle rumbling in Thane's throat, but his face remained smooth and that was the only thing sparing him her eternal ire.

"We went over this; _my _crew takes _my _orders. You boarded _my _ship you became _my_ crew until this mission is over. Don't like it? I don't particularly care."

Kolyat drew a deep breath and she briefly debated the wisdom of one last pistol-whipping. How much satisfaction would she gain from it? How long would it take Thane to forgive her for brutalizing his son needlessly? Her lips quirked into a cat- and- canary smirk; the better question was how could she convince him to forgive her? She had a few ideas she was eager to put to the test. Kolyat's next words interrupted her decidedly lascivious thoughts.

"You're right. I was out of line."

"I sai- wait. What?"

Kolyat flashed his teeth, his face assumed a sulky cast. "I won't repeat it."

Shepard blinked bemusedly, shifting a look at Thane who casually shrugged, lifting his coat further on his shoulders to pull the collar tight.

"Was I hallucinating?"

"No, Siha. I believe that was an apology."

"Stop talking like I'm not here."

"I think that's the first time he's ever apologized to me."

"It will probably be the last."

Kolyat cut between them to glare at Shepard with frustration writ large in every line of his body. "This not a time for play."

Shepard sobered instantly, "You're right. I'm sorry too."

Thane nudged Kolyat out of the way, maneuvering to place himself shoulder to shoulder with Shepard once again; yes, that was an unmistakable light in his eyes. To be fair this was the first friendly, bantering conversation he'd had with his son in years. She was pleased to find their dynamic was stabilizing so quickly, for their sake as much as for the mission. Shepard focused her thoughts once more; perhaps Kolyat would have taken her orders more readily if she had bothered to explain.

"Our best bet is to stay near the docking bay; it's the only place we can be certain they will appear. This raises the obvious problem of the Normandy, it's very… noticeable; we'll bring a skeleton crew planet-side. You, Thane, Miranda, myself with Garrus to act as our cover. Joker will take the ship out and the others will stand by for orders, we're going to need them for backup. With the whole of Eclipse in on this and an unknown sponsor to contend with, we can't be sure of the odds we're facing; it's best to be prepared. Aria can get her people out of our way; anyone that does business here goes through her, meaning that we should be able to locate them pretty quickly once they've landed. Time will be of the essence."

Kolyat glanced sideways at her, "So we're certain Aria is going to help?"

"Would I have said so otherwise?" She shot a disapproving glare at Kolyat, who wilted slightly beneath her stern regard, "Please, do go on." For once, Shepard genuinely smiled at the faint sarcastic undertones in his voice; if he was bantering then he must be relaxing somewhat, gaining confidence in their abilities.

"As I was saying, we have no way of knowing what condition Oriana will be in-"

Kolyat's eyes widened in alarm and she heard his breathing grow shallow with panic. _Dammit_. Thane was looking at her sideways, with more than a hint of reproach in his steady gaze; it was Shepard's turn to wince, stumbling as she tried to salvage the conversation.

"Of course, given her history she's probably fine, but it's always been my policy to prepare for the worst, right?" Her tone was shaky and she fought to normalize it, no use to spook the kid even further. No, not a kid. Not for a long time. He didn't need to be coddled, like the rest he was crew now. And like crew he would just have to keep on come what may.

"Oriana has been their prisoner for nearly three days now; we have no way of knowing how they are keeping her in control, she may be injured, she may be perfectly fit. Dr. Chakwas is on standby in the infirmary in case of the former and I'm sure everyone would be relieved if it were the latter. Liara said the ship was drawing an abnormal amount of power, that could mean anything from a specialized cell to damaging restraints to cryo. I suspect the last, meaning that she will likely be disoriented and it may take some time for her to regain her full faculties. That's where you and your father come in. I'm sure you'd appreciate some time alone but we don't have that luxury. Miranda, Garrus and I will deal with any trouble; you and Thane need to safeguard her, get her out of there as swiftly as possible and leave the rest to us. We'll reunite on the Normandy; Joker will be on standby ready to come for us as soon as I give the word."

"Splendid. We have a plan for anything occurring after the escape, now how are we going to get her out? How are we going to find her? What if her injuries are too serious and we need to shelter in place?" Kolyat snapped. Shepard took a breath and counted to ten, Thane grasped her arm gently and applied a soothing pressure; her breath hissed out slowly.

"She's valuable merchandise, the odds of any serious or lasting injuries are slim. Miranda unfortunately doesn't have any magical tracking devices but Aria has eyes all over, she'll let us know as soon as she spots them; remember that none of this is taking place with her blessing, she'll want to make a shining example of every last one of them- especially after the recent occupation. In fact, she's requested that I bring the ring-leader straight to Afterlife; she may or may not have promised a substantial reward and I may or may nor have agreed. The plan for now is for you to make your way to Mordin's old clinic, Thane will accompany you. I'll meet Miranda and Garrus in the docking bay, we'll be waiting at Afterlife for notification of the ship's docking. We'll seal off the docking area and ambush them, you get aboard that ship and find Oriana. That's the best I can come up with."

Shepard stopped so suddenly that it was all Kolyat could do to keep from bowling her over, or perhaps she was too solid for that; he might well have been the one to regret the unexpected collision.

"Do you have a better one?" Her tone said clearly she had had just about enough of explaining herself, it was a relatively new activity for her. Better not to push his luck, and he really couldn't ask for any more; there were simply too many variables. "No. I'm ready."

"Go. I'll ping you as soon as I have a definite answer."

Kolyat moved off, puzzled when his father didn't immediately join him, he glanced back curiously only to find that Thane had leaned down to press a farewell kiss to Shepard's lips only she had pulled him in closer. Kolyat swallowed the stubborn lump in his throat.

_Her lips are warm, a little dry. Tiny imperfections he wouldn't change. A brief start at her nip, the feel of her tongue gliding past his teeth, pressing against his own. Bitter with the taste of wine, sweet because it's her. Body shifting lightly against him, restlessly. A breathy voice. "That was… unexpected. I swear I'm seeing stars." A frown-line appears. "Kolyat, I'm really seeing stars. How much did I drink?" Distracted by the sound of his name on her lips, it takes a moment for the words to register. A startled hiss escapes him. "It's a reaction. Give it time, it will fade." He knows logically there are no ill effects but he has to fight down the wave of panic rising in his gut. Wide eyes stare up at him, jagged pupils, an intoxicated smile on her lips, a joyful giggle. Her hands sliding down his chest, running her nails softly under his shirt. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful." He's lost. Without thought, he takes her lips again for another drugging kiss._

It took him a moment to realize that Thane had joined him and they were already moving towards the lower wards.

"You may trust Shepard; she has overcome the seemingly impossible more often in her short years than most do in all their lives. She has faced worse, and with less reliable companions. I do not doubt we will all reconvene safely tonight."

"It's not that I doubt Shepard's judgment; it's just that this is far more personal; the price of failure is high- one I'm not willing to pay."

They walked in silence for a time, each comfortable with the silence knowing that there was no more threat of conflict; the weight of past mistakes had been lifted and the change was notable.

Thane was the first to break to break the silence. "It is not quite accurate to say that we are going to Dr. Mordin's clinic; it has long since passed to the care of his assistant who had long since built a permanent clinic. Still, the communication equipment is intact- we can use it to speak with Shepard and remain untraceable. You are armed?"

"Of course."

"Then we are ready."

* * *

Miranda met Shepard before had she even reached the docking bay; there was a frantic light in her eyes and her movements were jerky and stiff, completely unlike her usual smooth self-assurance. Surely Jack would know better than to taunt her any further?

"What is-"

Miranda gestured sharply and Shepard cut off. "I can't come with you, there's something I need to do."

Shepard's eyes widened in shock and outrage, "Something more important than rescuing your baby sister from some bastard looking to make a quick profit by selling her to some unscrupulous monster? You have my attention."

"Let me be clear, Shepard." There was a cold bite in her tone that had not been there for many years, "I think I have found that 'unscrupulous monster' and I need to take care of him immediately. He's too dangerous to leave for last."

"You found your father." It was not a question and Miranda did not answer.

"I understand." Shepard brightened again "I'll take Jack."

Had the situation been any less serious Miranda might have laughed, Jack and she would never get along but Shepard had never stopped trying to reconcile them. Then again, there was something satisfying about the thought of her least favorite crew mate being forced to assist in rescuing the sister of her nemesis.

"As you will, Commander. Liara has given me the coordinates of some of my father's associates. I will get the information I need from them."

"Carry on." Shepard's omni-tool lit up with a hum as she commed Jack. "Docking bay. Now."

"Thought I was on the back-up team?"

"Change of plans, you're with me. Get a move on."

The link terminated as Jack swore colorfully, letting loose a string of profanity that left Miranda unwillingly impressed. Was that a light blush rising on Shepard's cheeks?

"I don't think ships can do that," she muttered softly.

Miranda turned to run but Shepard stepped into her path.

"Do whatever you have to and don't worry about Oriana, that sounds like it might be the easy part. Would you rather switch places? He is your father-"

"He was my creator. I need to do this for myself, Shepard. I will show him his legacy."

"You can tell me about it over drinks tonight. On me if you go into explicit detail. And don't worry about-"

Miranda moved around her "You already said that, and I won't," her voice softened, "Kolyat's an insolent brat but he won't let anything happen to her. I've been thinking that I might have to reconsider my position on their relationship." She winced at the memory of some of the accusations he had thrown at her earlier that day. "He can be a vicious bastard when he puts his mind to it; it might be good for her."

Shepard smiled, "Glad to hear it, but frankly I don't think he gives a damn one way or the other."

"I can respect that."

"Take care."

Miranda had already gone.

* * *

Oriana struggled to shake of the lethargy that had seized her limbs, she was unbound but the drugs creeping through her system were more effective than any number of guards or the restraints they had used to get her in here. Her finger twitched and she felt a thrill of elation, her lips twisted bitterly. A finger twitch; yes, very good. That was sure to see her out of here. She could flip them the bird and they would simply lay down their weapons and let her pass unhindered.

She flared her biotics and felt the tingle beneath her skin, raising goose bumps along her arms, her hair standing on end. As long as she had that there was a chance. There was no pain this time, it was only a little difficult to focus long enough to sustain her ability.

The sound of a voice froze her blood, "Her vital stats are changing. I think she's conscious." A male. Matthews? No, too uncertain, not deep enough. Could it be the one that had threatened to kill her so casually? That seemed entirely likely.

"And? Nearly seventy hours in cryo. and she's in no condition to put up any serious fight. Leave her, there's nothing she can do."

Her heart fluttered when she recognized the voice of the woman who had accompanied her on the first foray outside her prison; if both of them had been left on guard duty then her eventual escape might be even trickier than she had thought.

She heard the solid tap of boots as one of them approached, the woman leaned over the edge of her erstwhile prison to grin mockingly at her, "Good morning, sunshine. How did you sleep?" Oriana closed her eyes tight, no use antagonizing them any further, she was in enough trouble as it was.

"Very well, if you prefer to play it that way I have other business to attend to. Just thought I'd let you know there's a rumor going around that we're returning you to dear old daddy. Won't that be wonderful?"

Oriana's eyes shot open in horror and the bitch grinned wider, reaching down to tap her cheek none too gently. "Considering some of the other offers we had, you should be grateful." And with those words she moved away. Oriana's ears pricked as she heard the chiming sound of the door unlocking and both pairs of footsteps leaving the room. She was certain to be under surveillance, but if she could just get out of here at least she would stand a fighting chance. There was the small problem of not knowing the layout of the ship, not having a weapon, not even knowing where she might be. All that paled in comparison to what she knew would await her if she fell into her father's clutches.

She grew dizzy as the full implications of that thought struck her. In the best case scenario he might break her and reform her in his own image; in the worst he might tear her apart trying to discover any flaws to form an even more perfect replica. Neither alternative was appealing; her breath came short and black spots danced before her eyes, it seemed as though a weight had settled on her chest and she simply couldn't breathe. Oriana's ears began to ring, but her heartbeat could still be heard over the peculiarly muffled sound. She drew a breath and held it, feeling tremors running through her body. Panic would gain her nothing. Miranda must know about this, she would take care of it in her usual efficient manner. Their plans for her were irrelevant; if she could just keep her head then she wouldn't be here long enough for it to matter.

Oriana was never sure whether it had been minutes or hours when she finally managed to shift her legs, flaring her biotics to test the strength of her restraints. She had always been a fast healer, it was in her design and her father must not have been entirely forthcoming about her abilities because there was no way these could possibly hold against a sustained burst. She rested for a moment as she selectively tightened each major muscle in her body to test their combined effectiveness. Her heart rate began to increase again as she drew a few deep breaths in preparation for her assault, this time alarms began to sound as her vitals peaked. It would have to be now or never.

Her vision whited out as she poured every last ounce of power into one biotic burst, wrenching her arms from their restraints. The lights shut down to leave her in darkness lit only by an occasional flash of red that worked in tandem with the alarms.

"Security breach on Deck Four. Security breach on Deck Four."

Oriana ran mechanically toward the door, no telling what sort of fail-safes they had programmed into it in preparation for just this sort of event but she didn't have the luxury of time or caution. She counted the seconds as she examined the locking mechanism, looking for any clue as to what the code might be. The steady thump of boots alerted her to the arrival of her guards and she backed away to press herself against the wall at the side. Her stomach coiled uncomfortably, she'd never had to kill before, had never really even fought but it unsettled her to find that she was willing to do just about anything to escape this, even if it meant dealing with her captors personally.

The door opened and The Bitch was the first one in. That made it considerably easier for her to plant her fist in the woman's short-ribs as she ran in. The woman stumbled, tripping her partner as she fell to the floor gasping for breath; she recovered faster than expected rolling skillfully to her feet as Oriana tried to bolt past only to be lifted from the ground by a biotic pulse and thrown into the opposite wall; never had she been so thankful for her titanium weave implants, the impact would certainly have killed her but for that.

She slumped deliberately as the woman marched forward to lift her by her throat, she flailed in an attempt to land any blow at all but none landed. The other had gained his feet and she saw his gun was trained on her once again. If she never saw one of those foul things again it would be too soon. All around her the hallways began to echo with the sound of frantically pounding feet. Thinking fast she ceased her struggles, focusing all her energies on generating a biotic field once more. The pressure in her head warned her that it would be the last she could manage for some time, but her situation was desperate enough that she disregarded it.

"Don't you da-" The Bitch yelped as Oriana's biotics flared brightly, surprising her so that she loosened her grip for the split second it required for Oriana to twist out of her hold. Her partner fired and Oriana dropped to her knees shaking in every limb, the sting of tears rising in her eyes. In the confined space the repercussion was deafening but she didn't feel the impact of a bullet, doubtless he had been blinded by her makeshift tactics.

She clambered to her feet and ran; the echoes came from all around her now and she wasn't certain of her direction but she ran as though her life depended upon it and prayed that by some miracle she would find a way out that wasn't blocked by foes.

The lights in the corridor flickered and blinked out, leaving only the emergency lighting to guide her; she thought she could hear the sound of gunfire coming from behind her, but muffled as though passing through a barrier. Not firing at her then; conflicting alarms began to sound, calling out various messages that she could hardly hear over the sound of her own breathing.

"Forward hull breach, immediate action required."

"Unauthorized entry Deck Two, immediate action required."

"Unauth-" The mechanized voice cut out, replaced by one that was blessedly familiar if unexpected, "Oriana, this is Jane Shepard. We're here to take you home. If you can hear this, find a dark corner and keep your head down. Kolyat and company are on the way. Shepard out."

The ship shuddered ominously and suddenly the alarms were silenced. The only sounds were the scuff of boots and shouted questions, the muffled gunshots resuming.

Her pursuers seemed to have dropped off, distracted perhaps by the presence of the incomparable Commander Shepard. She kept running, her tears falling in earnest now. Tears of joy mingling with fear and fury. She was not going to hide out and wait patiently for the fighting to end. She was going to blast her way off this hunk of steel and find Kolyat herself and when she did…

Carried away with that line of thought she didn't spot the object of her ramblings until she collided with him, nearly knocking him off his feet. Startled and pumped full of adrenaline she lashed out and connected with a solid thunk. Kolyat grunted and wrapped his arms tightly about her, squeezing her to him desperately as he felt a hysterical laugh rising in his chest.

"That's some greeting after all I've gone through to get here." Oriana screamed into his ear and he winced, his grip loosening slightly, he jumped when he felt her press her face into his neck, sobbing brokenly. Glancing back he spotted his father moving forward to keep an eye on the bend in the hallway, as he passed he pressed Kolyat's shoulder reassuringly. They had left a trail of bodies behind them, there was no need to watch his back after a massacre like that. He had rather lost his head but now that he was somewhat sane again he feared Oriana's reaction to the savagery. He swallowed painfully, what would he do if she looked at him with disgust or worse, fear in her gaze such as he had seen in the surveillance vids but a few minutes ago? Sweet gods, it would be the end of him, Merciful Maker let her not see; he might as well die as see that accusation in her eyes.

Kolyat rocked her gently as she wept, rubbing her back and whispering comfort and love in her ear. To her credit, she regained her composure before he did. Drying her tears against his coat as he ran his hands frantically over her frame, seeking any injuries. His hands shook wildly and he took pains to gentle his touch, taking her face in his hands to wipe away the last of her tears.

"I found you." He murmured, half-disbelievingly.

"You found me." She agreed, and the relieved smile on her face was all the reward he needed.

A new voice cut into their brief moment. "That's wonderful news, lovebirds. But there's still the small matter of getting off this ship and finding the cheerleader. We lost radio contact a while ago and given her opponent anything is possible. You two can consummate this little reunion later"

Oriana squirmed and it took him a moment to realize that she was dangling from his grip a few inches from the floor, a bright blush spreading down her neck; her voice however, was calm when she spoke.

"You're right. I need a weapon and we need to move." Kolyat opened his mouth to tell her that he would be handling any and all weapons, but both Jack and Thane proffered pistols hilt first. "If he argues, hit him with it. That's what Shepard does." Jack growled.

Oriana checked the grip and balance, holding it with a competent hand that plainly showed practice. He felt a faint stirring of unease at how very comfortable she seemed, "When did you-" she cut him off briskly. "Let's go find my sister."

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone, and a Happy New Year!


	7. Chapter 7

If his father had not already told him that this had once been a clinic he would not have believed it. Kolyat turned in a tight circle to take in the scene; there would be no question in anyone's mind but that this place had been long since abandoned. The feeling of decay and neglect hung heavy in the air. To his left stood what must once have been a weapons locker, rusted hinges creaked as he opened the door slowly; yes, a weapons locker- and who thought that was essential item for a plague clinic? Only Dr. Mordin- he would bet his last paycheck on it. The weapons were gone of course, long since looted by one of many scavenging gangs that would have picked through in the days following the plague.

Following Thane he noted that even the receptionist's desk appeared to have been picked clean, not even so much as a scrap of paper. "Are you sure there will be any communications equipment left? This place has been stripped thoroughly."

Thane was silent for a moment as he stepped into one of the back rooms, a broken bed lay scattered in the corner and cobwebs had grown on it. He tapped his boot firmly on the floor, listened for a moment and moved forward to repeat the process.

"It is customary, when a large area is quarantined, to disable comm gear to prevent the denizens of the area from spreading panic and fear. Their isolation is not only the separation of their diseased bodies from those of the healthy populace, containing a rapidly spreading and commonly fatal plague is far more complex. There is a mindset that tends to take hold of the victims, one of despair, fear, even anger. _Mens sana in corpore sano_, "A healthy mind dwells in a healthy body." Tip the balance in any way and thought may cause the body to weaken just as a weakened body preys upon the mind. Of course, it is impractical to simply confiscate all available equipment- better to simply use blanket programming to temporarily disrupt outgoing communications. This creates a problem for professionals of any field from law enforcement to medicine; they are therefore typically issued identification devices that allow them to slip past the programming. Dr. Mordin is not one to settle for available technology however, he created his own comm gear capable of breaching the program in case even the sanctioned device failed. Since this would be a violation of tradition, if not the very law, Dr. Mordin took great pains to conceal it. I know only that it is secreted somewhere in this room."

Kolyat paced the length of the room, tapping on the walls as he went, examining the floor for any signs of scuffing or spacing between the metal sheets that served as tiling. Thane had progressed to running his fingers along the seams of the empty cabinets, his sensitive fingertips searching for bumps or warping. He leaned forward to inspect the interior closely, tilting his head to look at the upper portion.

_The artificial light casts a fluttering shadow upon her face as she glances up, pausing to crane her neck as far back as it will go. "What are you doing?" A contented hum, "I'm looking at the sky." Puzzlement, "Are you worried it won't be there next time?" She chuckles at his gentle mockery, "I wouldn't expect you to understand." He bridles at the patronizing tone, "What do you mean by that?" His voice is sharper than he intended and when she turns to smile apologetically, he can read the sincerity in her eyes. "Nothing, really. Just that we're a little different. Complementary. I had a teacher once who used to tell me that only dreamers ever bother to search the sky; the realists are too busy searching the ground for cracks." He blinks slowly, tilts his head back to take in the sky she so admires and his brow wrinkles in an increasingly rare frown. It is pretty enough as skies go he thinks, but… "What if I didn't look at either? What would it make me if I just looked at you?" She taps him playfully, "A lover, I suppose."_

Leaning back, Kolyat examined the ceiling; no, nothing. It was a slim chance to begin with. Just as he began to glance back toward the walls he noticed the smallest pocket of darkness in the area to his left; the caulking between those two sheets was a little dirtier than the others. From constant handling by dirty hands, perhaps? He grinned. "Father, I found it."

Thane was at his side in an instant, tilting his head back to survey roughly the same area, he nodded once as he noted the same anomaly. His biotics flared brightly for a second and the joining cracked as a palm-sized object slipped through. Kolyat caught it neatly and handed it off to Thane eagerly, the sooner they made contact with Shepard the sooner they could go for Oriana. Thane worked quickly and soon the comm flickered to life, dim but active for the moment and that was all they needed. Shepard's voice was only slightly obscured by interference, but Kolyat was relieved that she was intelligible at least; it might have been worse.

"Shepard, we have reached the clinic. Is there any word on her suspected location?"

"I spoke with Liara less than a minute ago, she says that energy signature is definitely planet-side in the starboard docking bay; it's emitting a signature like a beacon and it's a little too large to be localized with any more accuracy. Jack and I are headed that way now. Aria has sealed the bay to anyone trying to come in; we'll have them trapped." Kolyat could hear the feral smile in her voice and felt himself responding in kind. Now he would make them pay.

Thane's voice still sounded maddeningly cool and his advice was, as always, reasonable. "If they did not employ a cloaking device then it may be that their intent is to wait in ambush for any interlopers. Be careful, siha."

"I miss you too, but I really gotta go; we're coming into range of the doors now and if there's going to be any trouble it will probably be here… wait, Jack's on with Liara."

Shepard's voice became muffled as she conversed with Jack; she sounded triumphant and a little concerned when she rejoined them. "The signal's gone; whatever it was it just cut off meaning they could be preparing to move her. I really need to go. Stop to collect Aria's helpers on the way over; they'll meet you at the entrance to the ward. This thing's almost as big as a flagship- four full decks. You're going to need backup, and keep the makeshift comm with you, let's not give them any pointers on our location. Good luck!"

She cut out before even Thane had time to form a response. Stashing the device among the folds of his coat Thane brushed past Kolyat, doubtless going over their plan in his head until he could carry it out perfectly. It seemed simple enough in theory: find Aria's troops, blast aboard the ship, locate Oriana and get her aboard the Normandy before her captors even realized she was gone, in practice he was sure this was going to be one hell of an adventure.

At first Shepard had thought to approach the ship cautiously, maybe cloak her entrance and try to sabotage their weapons and communications before mounting any kind of assault but Jack was an altogether more straightforward sort of woman, no sooner had the airlock opened to release several of the ship's crewmen than she had powered up her biotics and torn a hole in the hull that seemed roughly the size of the mako.

"Jack, what the hell?! The airlock's open! What did you think you were doing?"

The first bullet pinged off the support beam next to her in a shower of sparks and Shepard ducked behind it to return fire. Jack lifted her attackers easily, hurling them across the room with no more effort than if they had been dolls. They connected with a meaty thunk that had even her wincing.

"C'mon, Shepard. You know I love kicking ass and taking names, but what's the point if you can't even manage a grand entrance?"

Come to it, that was a good point; she had been tracking down raiders and slavers for so long she had almost forgotten the art of making entrances. The damage was done, there was no reason not to go for it; on the bright side, there would be no doubt in anyone's mind that the crew of the Normandy had a hand in this- she would just exercise her spectre status in full. And Al'Jilani would finally have something worth talking about; there was a thought. She plunged in with no further encouragement, emptying her first cartridge just as she cleared the first door. Damn and blast! They were going to seal the security doors, she could hear the alarms sounding from further ahead, but the announcement was not what she had expected:

"_Security breach on Deck Four. Security Breach on Deck Four"_

"That's probably the kid just warming up. They're going to be sounding-" Jack was cut off by a new announcement,

"_Forward Hull Breach. Immediate action required."_

"There it is now." She grinned widely, turning to blast a merc that had been creeping up on her unprotected back.

Shepard grit her teeth as she heard the hiss of the locks engaging, "We need to get to Deck Two. If I can access the captain's port we should be able to broadcast a message for Oriana."

Her comm chimed loudly and she activated it impatiently, crouching low as Jack secured the area with a field that even Shepard would have hesitated to attempt breaking.

"Yes?" She sounded positively exultant, maybe she was enjoying this a little too much, it felt good to have a brief return to the good old days of gunning down wave after wave of enemies. Though she hadn't seen nearly enough for a ship this size, yet.

Kolyat's voice crackled, "We're aboard. That was quite the entrance, Shepard."

"Thanks!" Jack called, cackling madly as she pinned a trooper to the wall. "Shepard, you gonna help out any time soon or do I get these bastards all to myself?"

"Oriana's on deck four, you need to get down there immediately."

"Working on it. Do you need help? We have more than we know what to do with."

"Send some my way. We're going to be severely out-numbered on the way down."

Kolyat cut the link without another word and Shepard crawled from her cover, "We don't have time for this." With a vicious yank, she pulled Jack down to join her as she tossed a grenade into the corridor, waiting for crashing sound of combat boots before detonating it. Jack and she stared at each other for a moment, their ears ringing louder than they could speak though she was fairly certain Jack was mouthing obscenities. That hadn't been her best idea, admittedly but then she wasn't the one that had blown a hole in the hull and alerted the foe to their presence anyway.

Turning her back on her irate crew-mate, she made her way to the door and examined the locking mechanism. This would be a tricky decryption but if she… a bright flash of blue and hiss that she could hear even in her deafened state, Jack had shorted the mechanism and dashed up the stairs as though it were all just another part of the day's work; by this time, she wasn't far off the mark.

"_Unauthorized entry Deck Two. Immediate action required._"

She almost felt guilty when she shot the unarmed communications officer, but then she thought of Miranda's face when she had learned of her sister's whereabouts and the barely restrained fear when she mentioned that her father might be the unidentified buyer. This man had been working with them, and he had cooperated willingly. Her guilt evaporated like snow on a summer's day; she thumbed the glowing panel and spoke clearly over the repeating alarm:

"_Unauth-"_

"Oriana, this is Jane Shepard. We're here to take you home. If you can hear this, find a dark corner and keep your head down. Kolyat and company are on the way. Shepard out."

Maker willing she would do as she was told, but considering Miranda, Shepard thought that might have been asking too much; would it be too much to ask that she at least knew how a pistol worked? Hold the stock and the dangerous end points toward the other person, that was simple enough and Oriana was a genius, after all.

"Shepard!" Jack's voice sounded mildly panicked, and with good cause- their exit was blocked by a horde of those blasted idiots. Shepard fired mechanically, circling around to find cover as Jack circled in the opposite direction, her biotics flickered in a way that said she was nearly at her limit; Shepard emptied her clip, startling as a bullet grazed her armor. Damn. They were getting better; she felt herself lifted by a biotic field and countered with her own, pressing outward to tear it asunder. She didn't have time for this, her comm was beeping again and that could either mean that Kolyat had located his lover or Miranda had found her father or… were Thane and Kolyat in trouble?

Shepard's head pounded like a drum, fit to burst as she brought the full range of her power to bear, her form melting into its surroundings as she activated her tactical cloak dashing behind them to lay about in wanton destruction. Backing off a few paces, she let her bullets fly as the cloak fell. Ah Damn! Hit. Her legs began to shake with the effort of holding her up until she sank to the floor, pathetically relieved when Jack burst through to finish of her attackers.

"You all right, Commander?" It was a measure of her concern that the word was uttered without any mockery or attached profanity. Shepard smiled shakily, "A little medi-gel and I'll be fine. Go find Kolyat, I'll catch up in a minute. She was already inputing the command as she spoke and the effect was almost immediate as it released. That should see her back to the Normandy where she could get Dr. Chakwas to have a look.

Jack had already rushed off, pistol in hand when Shepard noticed blearily that her comm was still broadcasting. She wet her throat with difficulty, still trying to catch her breath. "Shepard." Obviously; she was thankful her voice was steady even if her wits were a little dull at the moment.

"Shepard, are you all right?" Miranda queried bluntly, Shepard nodded without thinking then voiced it aloud when she realized her partner couldn't see her. "Fine. What is it?"

"My problem has been dealt with. I'm trying to make my way back now, but I managed to catch the attention of some undesirables." Shepard snorted, there was one way of putting it. Had she seriously just offed one of the most powerful businessmen in existence only to request a little help getting out the back door? They were all going soft. Miranda's voice was sharper this time, "Shepard, I would appreciate your-" The link cut out and try as she might, Shepard could not raise her again. Swearing volubly she commed Jack, "I lost contact with Miranda. She says the job is done, but she's having a little trouble. I don't have any details other than that. Pass the word along."

"Yeah, I kinda have bigger things on my mind right now; Aria's peons are dealing with what remains of the crew, but they really don't have much left to work with. It looks like your assassin might have lost his temper a little. "

Shepard shook her head, "My money's on Kolyat."

"Huh. I think I might have fallen in love a little bit."

"Don't. He's taken, and I'm sure he'd be the first to tell you so."

Shepard cut the link, clambering to her feet slowly, testing her weight. Her calf ached and burned in the environs of the entrance wound, but the medi-gel had done its work; with Jack in the lead she would catch up her team soon enough.

* * *

Kolyat was surprised to hear himself panting softly by the time they reached the fourth deck from their entrance on the first- with such pressing concerns as the arrival of Commander Shepard on deck, the Eclipse crew had been too preoccupied to notice a couple of drell sneaking in through the maintenance shaft. They had lost Aria's cronies somewhere on the second deck when Jack called in a request for backup; seeing as he had offered their support, Kolyat couldn't exactly complain. They couldn't have kept up with the punishing pace Thane set anyway.

He whirled when he caught a blur of motion out of the corner of his eye; his father dropped the would-be attacker in his tracks, a shower of blood obscuring his victim's face. Kolyat barely had time to note this before he had to shift position once again, snapping the butt of his gun into the elbow of a slaver that had closed in during his moment of distraction; the man cried out and dropped to his knees, cradling his shattered elbow- his agony was short-lived, Kolyat shot him before he had time for a word.

Catching sight of an asari in the garb of a higher-ranking officer, he dashed across the room to slam her against the unforgiving wall; his task was not so easily accomplished, she pushed with her biotics and he felt a tingle of pain run through him that only served to make him that much angrier. As she moved to strike him, he brought his opposite hand up reflexively, pushing the blow away so that it skimmed his cheekbone, sliding his other hand forward he snapped it into the crease of her arm and snapped his other elbow viciously into her face. Her head snapped back sharply and he forced her back, only then noting that he had crumpled the biotic field she had attempted to raise around herself. Perhaps his father had been right in asserting that natural skill alone could not overcome talent. The thought skittered across the surface of his mind as he pulled her to him, ignoring her gasps of pain in his ear, the whispered threats.

"Where is she?" He hissed.

"Who?" She sneered. He snapped her neck without another thought; he thought he could hear his father murmuring something, probably an admonition about caution but he couldn't be sure; it was muffled by the sound of blood rushing in his ears. His father had already apprehended another in the dull gray of a yeoman and was clearly asking the same question. Eyes bulging, the man gestured wildly at the corridor to their right, tears streaming down his cheeks. Thane dropped him and turned away as he gestured to Kolyat to follow. Kolyat's bullet caught the hapless yeoman in the throat and he fell with an obscene gurgle. Kolyat felt a ruthless surge of satisfaction followed by a wave of disgust for his own actions as much as for the man's compliance.

Thane shot him an admonishing look, "Kolyat, this battle is over."

It was indeed; given the sheer number of bodies they had left in their wake he was surprised they were not wading in blood.

Bringing his breathing back under control, Kolyat noticed his father picking among the corpses to give their weapons cursory examinations- seeing the question in Kolyat's eyes he responded before his son could ask. "Oriana may need a weapon, something light and easy to wield without too much recoil." He chose a kessler and secreted it carefully in his coat, gesturing toward the hallway.

Kolyat sprinted in time with Thane, his voice still relatively steady despite the recent exertion; "I hadn't thought of that. Aside from a few casual lessons she doesn't have much experience; as you said, we don't know what kind of condition she'll be in."

"One of the announcements mentioned a security breach on this deck; we will proceed on the assumption that Oriana was capable of escape as of a few moments ago. Barring any incidents, she is likely fit to carry a weapon."

Kolyat glared dangerously, "I'm not sure I want her to. She's been through enough; I will look after her."

Thane sighed, "We will leave the decision in her hands."

Kolyat nodded; a reasonable compromise. He put on a burst of speed when he caught the sound of a struggle ahead; the sound of a body striking the wall. Let it not be Oriana. Anyone else, just not her.

The sound of light, rapid footsteps reached his ears and Kolyat could've sworn he would recognize that pace anywhere. He slowed and Thane followed suit, drawing his weapon cautiously, but holding it in a relaxed grip with a neutral stance.

She streaked around the corner, running full out on a direct collision course with him and though he might have stepped out of her way, he chose instead to let her run straight into his arms. The impact might have knocked anyone else of their feet, but he had braced for it; what he had not braced for was the solid strike of her palm against his sternum. He gritted his teeth against the pain as he wrapped his arms about her securely, happy just to feel the heat of her once again. "That's some greeting after all I've gone through to get here." She screamed and he winced, but tightened his arms still further until he thought he could feel her ribs creak in his embrace.

Up close he could see the tears on her face a split second before she buried it in his neck, heaving as she sobbed. What had they done to her? The sound of her sobs was almost more than he could stand and in his mind was the pressing fear that after she saw the acts he had committed to reach her, she might never run into his arms again, maybe even run _from _him. And that would be the end; he would die that day. He felt his father press his shoulder gently as he passed him to get a better view of the corridor.

His hands were shaking and try as he might he could not steady them, so he rubbed her back gently whilst he whispered the nonsense words his mother used to say whenever he had taken a fright. He noticed then that her clothes were different from the day she had been taken; she had been wearing the pale purple tunic she insisted was called "lilac", now she wore a drab white shirt that hung loosely from her shoulders. Kolyat's hands began to shake again despite his best efforts, this time in fury; if they had… if they had hurt her that way he was going to hunt down every last one of the monsters aboard this ship as well as anyone they held dear and see that they paid in full for every last tear . Amonkira strike him dead if he lied.

He felt her tremors cease and drew back to look into her soft eyes, brightened by the tears that still streamed from them; he was distracted from his thoughts of vengeance for a moment as it finally struck him that she was here, and whatever had happened she was safe now and gods help him she always would be.

He brushed her warm tears away tenderly, surprised at how soft his voice had become, "I found you."

She smiled, and the sheer trust and relief in the expression allayed his fears somewhat, "You found me."

Gods, it sounded better when it came from her lips; then again, everything did to his ears.

A new voice cut into their too brief moment. "That's wonderful news, lovebirds. But there's still the small matter of getting off this ship and finding the cheerleader. We lost radio contact a while ago and given her opponent anything is possible. You two can consummate this little reunion later"

Kolyat gritted his teeth; change of plans, Jack was now at the top of his black list; even Miranda was not deserving of the wrath he was going to release on this one if she didn't learn the value of silence. He might have said something to that effect except that he caught his father's concerned look across the room, his lingering glance in the direction Jack had come from; Shepard was missing. Finding her would have to be their priority, Kolyat would insist upon it even if Thane tried to do his duty.

Oriana squirmed and it took him a moment to realize that she was still dangling from his grip a few inches from the floor, a bright blush spreading down her neck; a wasted opportunity, if he'd have known Jack was coming he would have stolen a kiss. Despite her still drying cheeks, her voice was calm and level when she spoke.

"You're right. I need a weapon and we need to move." Kolyat opened his mouth to tell her that he would be handling any and all weapons, but both Jack and Thane proffered pistols hilt first. "If he argues, hit him with it. That's what Shepard does." Jack growled. Yes. Correction was in order as soon as he could be sure Oriana was safe.

Oriana checked the grip and balance of the pistol, holding it with a competent hand that plainly showed practice. He felt a faint stirring of unease at how very comfortable she seemed,

_Her hands tremble slightly in his as he adjusts her grip on the weapon, "I really don't think this is necessary; I'll never use it." "This isn't about whether you will ever have to use it or not. This is about you being able to use it if you need." She jumps and her aim wavers but he steadies her, bringing her back in line with the target, his head resting on her shoulder. "I think this is a really bad idea, a product of your paranoia." "You promised you would let me show you a little bit of my world." "I meant a quick tour and maybe a quick bite to eat!" He grins wickedly, but there are bitter memories beneath. It is his mother he thinks of now and he sees that knowledge reflected in her nervous gaze "You promised. Pull the trigger." She screams as it goes off and nearly drops it, but he holds her hands steady even as she falters. She feels his laughter against her back, "I didn't like that. At all." He sobers instantly, "I'm glad. No one should; combat is not meant to be amusing." "You can be a real bastard sometimes." Exasperation. Unwilling amusement. "It must be love, I can't think of any other reason I'd be willing to tolerate you." "I'm so glad you do."_

To his knowledge she had never touched a gun after that, had refused his offers of another session vehemently; he might have been a little insulted except he knew her disgust was for the weapon and its purpose, not him. Which of course raised the question, "When did you-" she cut him off briskly. "Let's go find my sister." This sharpness was new, he felt almost as though he were in the presence of a stranger, but then she glanced at him and he could see the implicit trust there, the certainty that nothing bad could happen now that they were together and part of the same team, nevertheless…

"First we need to find Shepard, she's somewhere aboard this ship and could be hurt."

"I forgot to say, she was shot."

Thane was off and running before anyone could comment.

* * *

Sorry! This chapter was supposed to be a lot shorter but I got a little carried away, I guess. I'll keep a better eye on it next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Miranda was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate the closer she came to her objective; just this one last task and the most dreaded chapter of her past would be closed. If only it was that simple; she had told Shepard once that despite the amount of careful work that had gone into her creation she was nevertheless flawed and nothing had served to remind her of that quite so well as this… situation. Shepard had a word for it- FUBAR; it had amused her to no end to find that Miranda had never heard the phrase, she had taken no end of satisfaction in finally enlightening her: Fucked Up Beyond All Redemption, and that just about covered it.

With the combined forces of The Shadow Broker and Aria, discovering the name of her sister's buyer and making the connection with her creator had been greatly simplified; finding him had been no mean trick, but getting to him was proving the most difficult task. Her fingers itched to activate the comm; it would be the work of a moment to contact Shepard and ask to speak to her sister, surely they would have her in custody by now? They would if she had been there, but who knew what Jack and Shepard were up to? Kolyat was driven, true but he was also headstrong and impulsive. Of the lot of them the only ones she could trust with the task were Thane Krios and Garrus Vakarian, and Shepard had put Vakarian on backup duty. She had no business being here, not when her sister was still in danger; alternatively, by completing this task she could see to it that her sister was not endangered again.

Miranda gritted her teeth, her thought process had become circular; she would not help anyone if she wasted time dithering here. Liara expected her to report in at any minute with word of precisely where she was and what sort of numbers they were talking in terms of resources. Aria would need to know which sectors to seal off and if she finished quickly maybe then she could meet her sister soon and they could board the Normandy together for drinks and conversation. A long conversation. About Kolyat. Preferably while Kolyat made himself comfortable somewhere far away and Shepard minded her own business for once; not that that was especially likely.

Miranda took stock of her surroundings; it was all vaguely familiar, she and Shepard had passed through here on their way to rendezvous with Archangel. She remembered thinking that with all the dead ends and honey-combed rooms it would make an excellent place for an ambush; like father, like daughter, her lips twisted in a bitter smile. Her comm crackled and the normally unflappable woman jumped.

"Miranda, what's your twenty?" Another one of Shepard's habits manifesting in one of her many admirers; it seemed that of recent Liara was incapable of speaking plainly, choosing instead to adopt the codes Shepard tossed out left and right; Shepard thought it was cute, Miranda thought Shepard needed to clue into the fact that her old pal was the bloody Shadow Broker and "cute" was no longer a suitable adjective for her eccentricities.

"Miranda, I repeat: what's your twenty?"

With a quiet sigh, Miranda activated the link; "I'm somewhere near the environmental controls, there's some sort of network of tunnels back here, no sign of any hostiles but I do see evidence of recent occupation. Do you have anything?"

"He's planet-side. One of Aria's scouts has a visual, he's on the move and if you're in the wards then he's coming toward you. He has support-"

"Naturally; he would not normally set foot on this rubbish heap, but he's desperate. Of course he's going to bring reinforcements; good ones."

Miranda caught the sound of something dangerously close to an indignant squawk. It seemed Aria had been in hearing distance of that last one; oh well, there was no love lost in that quarter anyway.

Liara's customarily steady tones bore the hint of a smile when she responded, "Just be ready; remember that he's waiting for a contact and he likely expects to be double-crossed. While _you_ will be a surprise, an ambush would not."

Aria jumped in impatiently, "I'm sealing the locks behind him as he advances; my forces will meet you at the next juncture. They'll take care of your father's people- you get the privilege of doing the man himself in. A word of caution for a fool: when you're walking on my turf, show some respect. It might not be as polished as some of your alliance planets, but it's twice as honest. Fuck with my home and you're fucking with me, Lawson."

Miranda had to work to keep the snarl from her voice,"Understood." Aria was lending her support, meaning that it was a bad time for settling scores; besides, Shepard was strangely fond of the Asari and after this venture Shepard might be in a foul enough humor to exercise her rank and force an apology later.

Liara spoke once more, all traces of a smile gone from her voice. "Miranda, are there any area markers near you?"

Miranda stopped and cast her gaze up the wall and all around until her eyes were caught by a faded chalk engraving. "Marker 297, why?"

"He's at 294, approaching from your left. ETA ten minutes. There's no way your reinforcements can get to you that quickly. Take cover and follow at a distance when he passes. I think he's headed for the reservoir control department. There's an abandoned structure not far from there that's gaining a reputation as a discrete place to do business-"

"Can we skip the lecture? I need to get into position."

Liara's voice was dry, "For all your complaints of Shepard-don't bother protesting, I've read your net mail; you're beginning to sound rather like her. This 'lecture' is entirely relevant; the reservoir is in a dead zone, if you want to contact us you will need to return to your current position, meaning that you are alone from this point forward. Good luck."

Miranda swore softly, picturing Shepard and Liara sipping wine and reading her mail in the cozy warmth of her cabin. There would be time to discuss this further, later. She still needed to find a defensible point and take cover; the area was mostly barren aside from a few broken up crates and scattered refuse. Where could she go that her father's cronies would not think to look?

She darted ahead a little, glancing into every nook and cranny for a convenient place to shelter; nothing. If sneak tactics were not an option then she could take a page from Shepard's book and announce her presence with explosions and gunfire instead; the thought was more appealing than she cared to confess. Miranda ran her hand over her belt, five. Five charges that she could set off strategically to herd them toward a place of her choosing; if they had any experience at all, and working with her father they would, this tactic would not be unexpected. They would try to shelter in place probably; it would come as an unpleasant shock if they found that while they were distracted with her display she had crept in among them. Not quite the intimate encounter she had hoped to make of her creator's execution but he would be dead regardless of how it was accomplished; that was the important thing, she reminded herself.

Resolved, Miranda hurried ahead to set her trap. Levels were important, she had learned; if her charges were placed all at ground level they would be rendered largely useless, her targets could develop a defensive strategy given enough time, so she placed the first at shoulder level attached to a support pillar, a little structural damage and a few falling objects would be just the thing. The second she slipped beneath the loose plating at the entrance to the inner catacombs, the important thing was to be unpredictable; the first would put them on guard but there was no use squandering her materials to make one huge inferno when she could keep them all on edge for the duration of their journey. If these stalled them long enough maybe Aria's reinforcements would still have time to make an appearance.

The third, fourth and fifth were arranged in short order, set in such a way that it would create a virtual wall of debris were she to detonate them at the same time, and that sounded like a marvelous plan. She checked her gear, four minutes until show-time.

Miranda made her slow way back to the marker, stepping lightly with her pistol drawn; she thought she could hear a muffled echo in the distance. Conversation, perhaps, though her maker had never been one for frivolous words. The hum cut out and the silence grew deafening once more; she fiddled with her comm and checked her weapons once more, nervous now that the moment was almost upon her. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins as the blood rushed to her limbs, leaving her light-headed; she had never had a problem with nerves before, but this time was different. Here, a single mistake would cost her dearly; perfection in execution was the only viable option.

They stepped around the bend and Miranda froze, even her breath stopped in expectation. A batarian stepped forward to take point, switching out with an asari, both angling their bodies to protect the man behind them as they scanned the area assiduously before advancing once more; odd that, her creator had been a fierce supporter of the Terra Firma movement, she had never thought to find aliens in his company. She raised her pistol, loosening her grip as she felt the cold metal biting into her palm; there was not enough light in this dim room to make out their uniforms even to her sharp eyes, but it was strange in and off itself that they were wearing them. A suspicion began to niggle at the back of her mind but she forced it away, this was too important to screw up because of a moment of distraction. If she could just get a glimpse of that man…

The first charge detonated at their approach and Miranda felt the scalding heat on her face, she had miscalculated; her meager cover of a rotting crate had been blasted away and she could feel the prick of splinters in her flesh, a stray shard had cut through her suit to lay her arm open, not deep enough to be a danger but she discovered that it was nevertheless painful when she attempted to shift it closer for inspection.

She turned back to her targets; they hunched on the floor with shoulders drawn in and chins tucked close, still positioned to defend the one in their center. Her ears were ringing slightly but she could make out shouted orders and the screech of jammed comm systems as they attempted to call for aid. Useless; Liara would have blocked any outgoing signals save those directed to herself or another member of Shepard's crew. Miranda resolved to find her something special the next time they put into a civilized planet, which could be years for all she knew.

Her prey was on the move again, only something was wrong; the human's hair was too light, he was too broad and a little too short. Impossible, Liara's information was always accurate. There could not possibly- No. It had been years since she had last laid eyes on him; her mind was playing tricks, her eyes were exhausted after so little sleep, that was it.

She sprinted after them, throwing subtlety to the wind and running full out to catch them; her second charge detonated and the asari was instantly slain. Miranda felt a rush of satisfaction; two to go, only shouldn't her freakishly controlling creator have more guardians than that? His ego would certainly have demanded it even if his common sense did not figure into the plan; where were they, then? Waiting ahead at the rendezvous point perhaps, having arrived early to scout out the area for any potential trouble.

"Behind Us!" Damn, spotted. She hadn't anticipated any less, what she didn't expect was for the batarian to begin firing rather than urging his charge to safer ground. Double Damn. And her out in the open. Yes, FUBAR was the word; Shepard must never learn of this, not even on her death bed lest that smug smile rest on her face even in death. At last, confirmation of what she had always suspected, Miranda was only mortal after all.

Miranda angled her body sideways to minimize the target she presented; she squeezed off a couple shots that went wide, ricocheting harmlessly off the metal plating. The human stepped forward; even after all these years there could be no mistake, this was not her creator at all. For a moment she faltered, hesitated but a second too long and her opponent pressed his advantage, dodging forward and kneeling just slightly behind the batarian, using him as a shield. She felt the bullet whiz past, wondered if it might not have skimmed her suit, she flinched slightly and the second just missed her because of it. There was no use making some heroic last stand here when this man was not even her intended victim, but pride would not let her surrender this easily. The last set of charges were just ahead, if she could lure them even that far, they would play neatly into her waiting hands.

She emptied her cartridge as she took off at a run, already flagging. No use bothering to reload; it would only slow her down and speed was key; she had only a few moments until the charges were set to blow. She would find her creator later; he was here, Liara had confirmed it and he must be meeting with these scum, meaning that these were the fools that thought they could simply abduct her sister and auction her off like some prime piece of flesh. This was her opportunity to eliminate all threats to Oriana's future safety, and when Shepard arrived she would be relieved to see the work was already done.

Skidding around the blind corner she almost ran full tilt into a man coming in the opposite direction, both came to an immediate halt with weapons half raised. Miranda scanned the landscape behind him as his head tilted to take in the sound of her pursuers' heavy footsteps. Human male, six foot one to two, two hundred twenty pounds; none of this was particularly noteworthy, what caught her eye was the embroidered "L" on his shirtfront. She dared not fire, not with him standing in point blank range with his own gun in hand but when he raised it to dispatch her followers she aimed and fired before she could second-guess the decision. Twin gunshots echoed in the empty space, she felt warmth spatter her and gagged as she shut her eyes tightly for a moment; she knew it was an image she would carry with her to her dying day but there was no time to dwell on it.

The other man was dead, fallen in his tracks with a shocked expression on his face that would linger there in death; the batarian was frozen, gazing in disbelief at his fallen comrade, Miranda took him out before he had the chance to regain his wits. She assured herself that he would have done the same, had the situation been reversed but that was not her primary concern. Her creator was near; she had dealt with his forerunner, but he was here and she would see him soon.

Her victim's comm blared, "We heard gunfire. Blake, do you copy? Are you injured? Blake, respond."

She was tempted to respond with some pithy remark, but nothing particularly striking came to mind; she was all but done in and her only wish now was to deal with this last obstacle so she could get that drink and then crawl into her bunk and sleep until the next crisis.

Evidently his allies were closer than she had expected, no sooner had she finished the thought than she heard the sound of footsteps falling in unison. She maneuvered herself into a position where she hoped to catch sight of them first and waited patiently. She was near enough to the charges that setting them off would do a pretty amount of damage to her guests.

He was the first one she saw when they came into view, his hair graying at the temples, his face made all the more implacable for the passage of years and not softened any as some tended to do. For some reason it struck her as hilarious that he would wear a tailored suit to a back-alley meeting with slavers, but that had always been his way, to disguise his tawdry soul with outward finery. Though she could not see his eyes she knew they were a deep, piercing brown and she could feel the weight of his gaze settle on her after taking in the corpse sprawled at her feet.

"I came for one and found both." A razor sharp smile as he lifted his hand, his thugs tightened their grips on their weapons, fanning out around him to train their weapons on her.

Truthfully, after all this time she had hoped to make some grand speech and watch the dawning horror in his eyes as he confronted his own mortality. She had hoped that they would be alone and that she could deal with him with no fan-fare or dramatics aside from a few well-deserved taunts and a few final insults. But he was standing right there, and the timing was just so perfect and Liara was right; Shepard was a terrible influence.

"You found both, and will leave with neither." She gave him an answering smirk as the final charges detonated, the percussion knocked her off her feet as a wall of fire rose to consume his final scream, the heat of it blistered her pale flesh even at a distance. It was all over so swiftly it took a moment or two for her to come to terms with the idea of being completely free. No longer needing to keep a weather eye out for his machinations, no further need to monitor every data-stream for any possible plots or sudden recruitment campaigns. She lay there for a moment more, aching in every limb, her eyes still mostly blinded by the bright flash of her charges.

Slowly she got to her feet, gently probing her skin to feel for any damage; surface wounds mostly, she would have to go to Dr. Chakwas and see about acquiring an anti-bacterial agent. Infection would be a concern given some of her more serious burns, her suit had not been equipped to deal with quite that much stress but the majority of the blast had been absorbed by her late creator and his crew; it was pleasant, knowing that he was gone from the world and she took a moment to revel in a childish fantasy of how she would present the news to the crew. It had been too long since she worked on her own, wouldn't Shepard just be green with envy? And how would Kolyat take it, being deprived of a chance to prove his skill? Oriana would be relieved to know that there was no longer a need to keep low; she could reach for greater heights now. She though, what would she do now that the reason for her existence was removed, and so easily after all her worry? First things first; She needed to get back to marker 297 and alert Liara to her position.

It didn't prove quite as simple as that; her head still pounded fiercely and though her vision was rapidly clearing there were still occasional flashes of darkness or bright patches. It took her a moment to realize that the thumping she heard was not the echo of her heartbeat in her over-sensitized ears but rather the pounding of what must be an entire bloody unit of combatants. Miranda braced her back against a pillar and sunk to the floor slowly, she had left her pistol where it lay knowing that it was useless after the damage it had sustained. She carried a knife still, but it would do her no good if her opponents all had long-range weapons.

Of course, Shepard. And Jack, unfortunately. Now would be as good a time as any to report in and request aid only when she tried to establish contact the link faltered and only an echo of sound managed to filter through, sounding distant no matter that Shepard wasn't more than a half-league away. The sound of gunfire made her start before she realized that it was filtering through the link, she could hear Shepard's cries of frustration and a few barely discernible comments from someone that must be Jack. After what seemed an eternity, Shepard's voice finally answered her signal; her voice sounded dry and cracked on the syllables she managed to utter, there was a hint of breathlessness to it and Miranda could have sworn she heard a gasp of pain. "Shepard."

Could it be that Shepard was in even more dire straits than she? Impossible, this was Commander Jane Shepard of the Normandy, hero of countless battles. Still, she sounded desperate and this was no time for tact. Miranda had to know if she could count on backup or not. "Shepard, are you alright?" Silence. Miranda felt a flutter of panic in her chest, and not only for herself. What would become of the Normandy and its fearsome crew without Shepard to keep them all in line? Thane. Thane would go _mad._ Liara and Grunt wouldn't be far behind him, she might even have to join in on the-

"Fine. What is it?" Miranda hid her relieved exuberance behind a business-like response, unintentionally sounding more formal than she had intended; it was just good to know that she wouldn't have to embark on another vengeance quest so soon after concluding this one. "My problem has been dealt with. I'm trying to make my way back now, but I managed to catch the attention of some undesirables."

She thought she heard a snort filter through, but couldn't be sure. The now-trotting footsteps were closer and she could make out the din of conversation interspersed with laughter. "Shepard, I would appreciate your attention please." No good. The damn thing had cut out mid-transmission, she was on her own.

"Ms. Lawson?" Miranda jumped at the familiar voice. "Captain Gavorn? Why are you down here?" Stupid question, numerous explosions and the continuous sound of gunfire would draw the attention of anyone looking to keep the peace on a lawless planet.

Gavorn frowned in confusion, "Sounds odd, but I received a tip-off from the queen herself that there might be trouble down here"; he gestured to the crowd behind him, "she even sent some support."

"Are you working for Aria now?"

His face contorted into an expression she recognized as a pained grimace, "We all do, to some extent."

Miranda found that suddenly she was laughing too hard to respond, much to their mutual chagrin. Shepard would kill her for this mistake; concern didn't sit well with Jane and her fear typically quickly morphed into anger. When she found Miranda relatively unharmed and in the company of allies after that false alarm there would be hell to pay and no mistake. It would be worth it, and one day it might even become another one of those endlessly repeated stories Shepard insisted on telling over dinner. She could hope, anyway.

"Ms. Lawson, do you require medical attention?"

Miranda stifled her hysterical laughter, wiping moisture from her eyes; "My injuries aren't serious, I will heal quickly."

"Then at the least we should report-"

"I've already arranged to meet my crew here; the work is done, you can take your team with you."

Gavorn hesitated, opened his mouth as though to protest, mandibles flickering in distress but shut it again; he gestured to those behind him, dipping his head respectfully but with no little amount of concern apparent in his body language. She listened to their footsteps fade in the distance, alone with only her own thoughts for company her mind turned toward thoughts of her sister; they would be together soon from the sound of it, now it was only a matter of contacting Liara to give her the good news and then settling down to wait.

* * *

Shepard made her slow way down the stairs to the third deck; damn that hurt, it seemed her leg wanted to go every which way except straight and her other shook from the effort of bearing the majority of her weight. She clutched at the banister and took the stairs one at a time, keeping a wary eye on the ground in front of her. Jack had long since lost patience with her pace and after that last impatient sigh Shepard's temper had snapped and she had ordered her to go ahead; it didn't take much coaxing, especially when Jack had noticed the glint in her eye that always preceded Shepard's equivalent of a tantrum. Shepard's 'tantrums' were famous for getting her precisely what she wanted, and also for making the object of her temper extremely sorry they had provoked it.

She stumbled on the penultimate step and her heart stuttered for a moment as she felt her foot miss the next step, she yelped as she crashed to the floor; clumsy as a child and with less excuse. She raised her head as her ears caught the sound of movement, someone coming toward her at a dead run; Jack should have dealt with anyone in this section of the ship long since but this couldn't be Jack and the others else she would have commed ahead. Shepard leaned back to take the weight off her injured leg, bracing against the steps as she fumbled her pistol from its holster and leveled it in the direction of the racket. She fired wide when Thane rounded the corner and twisted reflexively to avoid the discharge, his own pistol cleared his holster and he took aim before he realized just who his 'foe' was.

"Shepard." The relief in his voice was palpable, as was the undercurrent of fear.

"It's been a long time since I last brushed up on protocol, but I still remember that pointing a weapon at your C.O. is universally considered to be a Bad Thing." She grinned cheekily and he holstered the gun swiftly as he darted the last little bit ahead to kneel at her side.

"Jack said you had been injured." His eyes scanned her form thoroughly, taking in the gash in her armor, the nicks and scrapes and finally the bloody area around her calf. He pulled back the bandage to inspect it before she had a chance to explain, poking at the edges and determining the extent of the damage until a frustrated Shepard growled out "Enough, I'm fine. It's more of a scrape."

"A scrape." His tone was non-committal, but his eyes said he was not terribly impressed with her attempt at heroic stoicism. Well, it had never been her style anyway. "It hurts like a Son of a Bitch, but it's not going to kill me. I'll just ask Dr. Chakwas to patch me up when I get back to the Normandy."

"That would be best." He looped her arm around his shoulder and boosted her to her feet, pulling her against his side so she could rest her weight against him.

"Oriana is in company with Jack and Kolyat, they are seeking Miranda and will meet us back at the Normandy."

"You should go with them; I'll just make my way back to the ship and we can meet up later for a debriefing."

"If I were certain that you would not attempt to follow I might. Unfortunately, the prospect of battle has ever been a temptation for you, Siha."

"I'll behave this time; I don't have much of a choice, the anesthetic is wearing off and I don't want to know what this will feel like without it. Besides, I noticed something on the way down here."

Thane gazed at her expectantly, and Shepard sighed, disappointed at his lack of curiosity; doubtless he thought she was angling for another fight, "There aren't enough bodies. For a ship this size the crew should have been much bigger. Jack and I took care of about a dozen give or take a few, add to that however many you and Kolyat accounted for as well as anyone who may have disembarked before we arrived and there's still a pretty big gap between the numbers we were expecting and those we encountered."

Thane mulled this over, flexing his grip slightly, "We cannot be certain of their numbers; there was more than one ship and only a skeleton crew would be required to manage the ship and a single catatonic prisoner. Alternatively, they may have disembarked with _Matthews_ to arrange a meeting point for the transfer." His lips twisted in disgust as his mouth shaped the words, disdain apparent in every gesture. Shepard grimaced, "Miranda mentioned 'undesirables', do you think…?"

Thane nodded. "It is entirely possible, but they will be attended to in short order."

"How do you mean? Kolyat needs to get Oriana aboard the Normandy ASAP, and Jack is at her limit."

"You are forgetting one very important thing." There was a degree of confidence in his tone that had not been there a moment before, it brought an answering gleam to her eye. "Enlighten me."

"Aria's first rule."

"A valid point, indeed. I'll ping Joker and tell him to prepare for pickup."

* * *

I had originally intended to finish up with nine chapters, given how long this one ended up/could have been I'm just going to spread the content out a little bit meaning that this should be finishing up with an even ten sometime next week.

Happy New Year! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Kolyat was still looking at her as though she were some sort of alien species he had never encountered before; when he caught her watching him his eyes flickered away, but they soon returned to scan her from head to foot, lingering on the gun in her hand. She wanted to tell him everything, from her capture to escape to the gun in her hand and her ability to use it; that would just have to wait until they found her sister. She could explain once they were aboard the Normandy, preferably after she'd dragged him into a dark corner for a long-overdue kiss.

Oriana shook her head determinedly, this was neither the time nor the place for daydreaming; Miranda was in danger, Shepard was injured, and she hadn't seen Matthews' face anywhere among the dead. There were no injured, Thane and Kolyat were nothing if not precise in their work; she winced slightly, her methods had not been nearly so precise- there were at least two pissed-off soldiers that should have been hot on her trail unless they had instead chosen to track down their superior. Oriana tightened her grip on the pistol marginally; in her panic she had made a mistake, but there would be time to rectify it later if there was a need. Even in the unlikely event that Kolyat was inclined to mercy, Oriana wasn't sure she would ever sleep peacefully again knowing those three lived; the only solution then would be to see to it they didn't.

Kolyat kept pace with her easily; in fact, the greater challenge was to not outstrip her in his eagerness to see this done. If circumstances were any different he would have been all too happy to take her directly to the Normandy so that Dr. Chakwas could look her over while he stood guard. There were so many things he wanted to say, questions to ask and answers to give… confessions to make. The most important thing was to rescue Miranda he knew; with any luck she would be positively besieged with Eclipse he could kill, and Matthews; Matthews and his employer both. With her father eliminated, Matthews and his clients were the only pressing threats to her safety and those would no longer be permitted to exist, not when it would be so easy to take care of them.

He sneaked another covert glance at her; she was lost in thought, her eyes narrowed as small frown lines creased her brow, he wanted to reach out and smooth them away, her face had been made for smiles and laughter, but that was another thing that would just have to wait. One more item to add to the long list of things his enemies would be compelled to pay for. His eyes traveled down her form, taking in the bruises that were already beginning to show on her pale arms and the stiffness of her gait that indicated other wounds as yet invisible to even his eyes. His gaze wandered back to the gun in her hand; he had questions about that, she was entirely too competent for a novice, not to mention a little too willing her recent ordeal notwithstanding.

Her eyes caught his and he looked away swiftly, oddly ashamed to have been caught looking at her surreptitiously. For what cause? She was his lover, surely if anyone had a right to be concerned for her well-being it ought to be him, but then she would not appreciate it if he gawked at her like some curiosity. If Jack had not been there he might have stopped their headlong rush just to take her in, re-learn every last feature; memory, even one so flawless as his, was no substitute for reality and he already missed the solid warmth of her in his arms. Damn, he was getting sentimental of late; another development she could claim credit for.

He slowed and stopped as he heard the chirp of his comm; Shepard's worried face appeared, "Thane and I are aboard the Normandy, she's docked in the second floor of the cargo bay waiting for your squad. I think you're running into trouble-"

"No shit?" Kolyat glared at her; of course they were heading for trouble, did she think him a fool or a child? Probably both, but her eyes were glittering in a way that put his hackles up and a child would have wept at the eagle-eyed glance she gave him.

"Kolyat." The tone she used as she spoke his name caused a shiver to race up his spine. "I don't have time for your dramatics; I seem to recall a conversation to that effect not so long ago. Do you need a reminder?" Kolyat fought to keep from swallowing, there was something about Shepard that made him a child all over again, no matter the number of corpses he had left in his wake and the many more he intended to leave before the day was done. Evidently it had been a rhetorical question though, she was speaking again before he could frame a suitably flippant remark, and maybe that was for the better.

"Aria spread the word about the firefight down on the lower decks, and I hope that the Eclipse crew has scattered, but you should be prepared; there are always some idiots who don't recognize a losing battle until they're already dead and if they think there's still a chance of victory you can bet they will rally around their commander. They're mercenaries; it's what they do."

Jack's voice cut in, "There's no use chatting about it. Let's kill them quickly and maybe we can get back in time for supper."

Shepard's expression lightened, "I'll save you something, just don't do anything stupid." She turned to Oriana, standing protectively next to Kolyat with one hand lightly resting on his arm. "Good to see you again, Oriana. I trust you're up for this."

"Of course." Her voice was a little soft, with the suggestion of nervousness beneath the confident words but her smile was genuine if a little shaky.

"Good. Then I'll let you get back to work. Kolyat, bring her back in the same condition she's in now or we'll have words about it." She smiled with teeth, but the concern was still there in her voice.

"That goes without saying." Kolyat looked once more to Oriana as Shepard terminated the link.

"You should stay here with Jack while I go on ahead. I can call for help if anything develops."

Oriana squeezed his arm lightly, leaning against him more for the comfort of his presence than any actual need.

"No. We'll all go in together."

He stood there for a moment longer praying that she would spontaneously change her mind; women did that, right? She stepped away from him, moving to cover Jack as the latter advanced; evidently not.

He clenched his teeth rather than allowing his tension to show in his stance. He had almost lost her once and now she was going to knowingly walk into danger again. It was almost more than he could bear, but it was her right; all he could do was stay close and see to it that she came out of it arm in arm with him. He almost told her how much he loved her right then, he almost begged her to wait here and let him be the one to bloody his hands once again- almost. He knew that if he did that she would wait and he also knew that she would be ashamed, and wonder for the rest of her life if she were a coward at heart; she deserved better, and so he held his tongue as Jack keyed in the entry code that Aria had provided.

The door opened to a most unexpected scene; there was Miranda, decidedly not in any trouble but rather calmly evaluating the sorry state of her suit with a singularly vexed expression painted on her face. Out of the corner of his eye Kolyat noted the burgeoning smile on Oriana's face, the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes threatening to fall at any moment, he reached out a hand to take her gun but she took it in hers instead to pull him forward.

"Miranda." Her voice was choked with emotion and so soft even he barely caught it but something must have alerted Miranda because she was armed and standing before they could move so much as a step toward her. When she recognized her guests the weapon dropped from nerveless fingers and Kolyat stiffened at the treatment, involuntarily clenching Oriana's hand until he heard a muffled "ouch." Shocked at his thoughtlessness he rubbed her hand soothingly, ignoring the puzzled look on her face in favor of rebuking Miranda.

"Are you trying to get us all killed? What if that thing had discharged and there were still Eclipse crawling around? You'd draw them right to us!"

"Your shouting may yet accomplish the same." Miranda reminded him sharply, her tone entirely at odds with the beaming smile on her face.

Oriana pulled her hand from his and stood between them, glancing back and forth from one to the other, her own pistol carefully holstered "Stop it, both of you. I would appreciate it if this once the two of you could cry truce and just be happy that we're all here in one piece. Just for now." She eyed Miranda sternly until she nodded, turned her eyes to Kolyat until he too grudgingly nodded. The next moment Miranda had her wrapped in her arms, the two sniffling quietly as Kolyat looked on in envy.

Oriana was once again the first to draw back, "We may still have a problem; Matthews was missing from the ship as well as a couple of guards, and those are just the ones that I can account for. They might still be in the area."

"No. I dispatched them myself some time ago." Miranda's voice was all smug self-confidence, but Oriana looked unconvinced; Kolyat grit his teeth, couldn't Miranda see her sister was traumatized? She belonged back aboard the Normandy, not down here debating tactics; Oriana cut in before he could voice his thoughts, "Could I see them? I need to know… I need to be certain." His heart broke all over again at the timid tone; she had been so practical and stoic since her escape, it seemed everyone was forgetting her recent ordeal. He couldn't, not when it was his fault in the first place.

Jack loped out of the darkened hallway, "The corpses aren't far from here; I'll take you, we can leave these two idiots in the dust." Jack glared pointedly at Miranda then at Kolyat as she gestured Oriana ahead. "Kolyat? Miranda?" Oriana looked back at them with mute pleading in her eyes, she'd been gone for what seemed an eternity and was loathe to surrender their company after only just being reunited.

For once the two were in agreement, Oriana could not be left alone with a wild card like Jack; not now. Eyeing each other warily they trotted forward to meet her, Miranda automatically falling into the lead as Kolyat dropped back to watch for any signs of an ambush from behind; his carelessness had nearly cost him dearly, now he would be the very soul of caution.

Jack's biotics lit the way to an even dingier place than the one from which they had come, recent scorch marks blackened the walls and Kolyat nearly tripped over a loosened floor plate when he went to inspect them. "Your work?" He called ahead to Miranda.

"Of course." Matter-of-fact, no hidden barbs; maybe when all this was through, after she had accustomed herself to the idea of her little sister marrying a drell and after they discussed her frequent snooping into their private life, maybe then they could actually be friends. "Who else do you think could have managed it if Jack and Shepard were not here?"

Then again, 'friends' might be stretching it a little; say rather, not enemies. The sound of Jack's laughter floated back to him on the still air, shattering the silence once again. Oriana jumped skittishly, fingers scrabbling at the holster of her gun, compulsively looking over both shoulders before she finally traced the source of the sound. What had those bastards done? He was going to make them tell him before he finished them off. By the time he finished with them they would be begging to confess and not only for the sake of their immortal souls; their very frail mortal bodies would demand it.

"Here they are." Jack kicked at the bodies disdainfully, turning their seared faces so that they stared up at her accusingly. Oriana swallowed, her lips peeling back in disgust at the sight but still she bent forward to examine the bodies, holding her nose at the pervasive stench of burned flesh. She dismissed all the others save the middle-aged human male; he received her undivided attention as she took in the entirety of his destroyed features and charred scraps that had once been clothing.

"Ori-" Miranda began, gesturing to another corpse with a strangely proud gesture, but her sister cut her off with a tragic cry that had all of them reaching for their weapons as they assumed combat stances.

"It's not him. This isn't him."

"He." Miranda corrected absent-mindedly; it was all he could do not to hurdle the bodies and teach her a lesson in sensitivity.

Oriana evidently shared the thought, the look she turned on her sister was furious. "This isn't Matthews, I don't even recognize him. That means they're still out here."

Miranda snapped back to attention, "Matthews was a secondary consideration to begin with; we will track him down eventually. I thought you might like to know our creator is dead." She nodded to a blackened chunk of flesh. "Those are his mortal remains."

Oriana's expression darkened further, but her voice was calm once more; "Miranda, we need to find him now. This will not be over until he is dead; not for me."

Jack nudged her gently in a rare affectionate gesture that won her Kolyat's forgiveness for an eternity, her next words assured his undying gratitude. "Well then we'd better hurry to catch the Son of a-" She cut off, her eyes catching on something to her right. "Matthews look anything like this sorry scum?"

Oriana nodded, gaze still fixed on the corpses in shock; it would be years before they ceased to haunt her nightmares she suspected. "Then I guess we found him. Or he found us. Doesn't matter; we can kill him here and still get back in time for a drink."

Oriana spun in the direction Jack had indicated, narrowing her eyes in an attempt to see further into the darkness; the hairs on the back of her neck prickled disconcertingly and she scanned the area more thoroughly. Jack was right, that was Matthews but what she had failed to notice were the other forms melting out of the shadows, a quick tally counted seven. Not half as many as she had feared; seven to four would have been decent odds if one of the four wasn't shaking like a leaf, another still fighting just to sustain her biotics while the other two were already weary from previous battles.

Oriana risked a last glance around at her allies for reassurance and drawing her pistol before she began walking toward the fool that had begun all this; she felt her lips twisting into an answering smirk when she saw the confident smile on his face, evidently he really didn't know just what a mistake he had made.

"Ms. Lawson."

She shuddered at the sound of his hated voice, reminding herself to take deep breaths; this would be over soon enough if she could just throw him off guard for a second.

"_Lieutenant _Matthews; shouldn't there be a captain aboard your ship? I'd rather settle this with him."

Matthews shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm filling in and there's nothing to settle, you proved your point."

"Point?"

He looked at her with mock surprise, "That you're too much of a liability to keep around. My ship sustained more damage in your escape than it has over the course of several years of conflict. Impressive; impressive and eye-opening. I imagine you know what happens next."

"You got a first name you want on that memorial?" Jack growled somewhere from Oriana's left.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Miranda trying to hold her pistol steady as she squinted at her target, doubtless still recovering from her bout with the explosives. Jack's skin glowed lightly but Oriana could see the strain around her eyes. Kolyat. Where was he? Her skin prickled with nervous excitement; it was good to know someone had a plan, she was running out of steam.

"The positions are reversed, Jack." He smiled sharply, "Oriana, Rachel wanted to see you badly."

The Bitch stepped forward at last and Oriana rolled her shoulders back to brace for an attack that wasn't forthcoming. Miranda's weapon hissed as it powered up and Oriana kept her own pistol trained on Matthews despite her sore arms.

"Drop your weapons or I will take my time with this," The Bitch sneered. A shot rang out and whatever else she might have said was lost in the deafening report. An asari not far from her gazed disbelievingly at the small stain that soaked through her light armor and dropped forward, limbs twitching spasmodically in her death throes. Oriana tightened her grip and bent her arms slightly, preparing to take a shot as Rachel turned back from her fallen comrade, glaring incredulously at her. Oriana swallowed, "You first."

Matthews fired into the darkness from whence the shot had come, face twisted into a rictus of anger and another rang out, dropping the salarian just behind him- a palpable threat.

"Rachel, back down." He gestured her to his side but The Bitch lunged instead, reaching out to claw at Oriana's face in her desperation. Oriana fired in unison with her allies, the shots echoing too close to one another. Matthews turned his weapon on her and fired one round after another, Oriana dropped to the floor with an undignified shriek as one came near enough for her to feel the air displaced around it. He fired wildly in his anger and Miranda's furious retaliation ensured that between ducking her bullets and avoiding his unknown sniper none made contact. Oriana scrambled for her weapon as he went to replace his cartridge, sheltering behind a concrete pillar whose angle would not permit Kolyat a clean shot; she fired and he flinched back long enough for Jack to open the ground in front of him, panting with the effort. His gun fell from his shaking hands to clatter into the rift she had left.

Oriana found herself looking into his panicked eyes, the self-assured soldier of a moment ago replaced by a desperate man who saw his death here. Her arms trembled and her own eyes were clouded with tears as she pulled the trigger once more, praying that at this range she wouldn't miss. Her shot took him in the bone of the shoulder and he screamed, but was swiftly silenced as another rang out, red mist spraying onto the pillar at his side.

Oriana dropped her gun and turned her head as she dry-heaved, weeping once more with fear and relief and shame all at once; she could hear Miranda approaching from behind her, kneeling at her side to pull her aside and pat her back awkwardly. It seemed she had already dealt with the others, or perhaps Jack and Kolyat had. Irrelevant. It was done. Oriana sobbed wretchedly, for all her bravado she had never thought to see a man die like that- the fear in his eyes had delighted her for a split second and she found that was the hardest to bear, that any part of her could have rejoiced in that, even now reminding her of her own fear and his misdeeds. She pushed it aside, hoping that she would never have to confront the choice again, satisfied with the rightness of her choice but shocked by the brutality of it.

Kolyat fought his way free of the rubble where he had hidden to take his shots; the muffled sound of Oriana's sobbing reached his ears and he redoubled his efforts, racing to her other side opposite Miranda. He raised a hand to massage the back of her neck, the other searching for anything that might be used to dry her tears; defeated, he finally offered his own grimy sleeve; he thought he could hear a choked laugh as she turned away from it. She straightened slowly, pulling her hair from Miranda's grasp as she wiped her eyes on her bare hands, wrinkling her nose at their filth; the familiar gesture relieved some of his anxiety.

She rose to her feet, wiping her hands on her tunic as she did so, turning to catch his eye, "Thank you."

What exactly could he say to that? She was thanking him for pulling her out of his mess as if that hadn't been a foregone conclusion; as if he wouldn't have done anything to take her home safe, as though it were actually a favor to her. As though she really didn't realize…

"I love you."

Oriana gaped, her drying tears forgotten. Miranda spluttered helplessly as Jack buried her head in her hands, he thought he heard a muttered "hopeless," but he wouldn't take it back; it might not have seemed like the time or the place for such a declaration but he had learned the hard way that he might not always have the chance to say it and _gods_ would he have regretted it if he lost that chance.

She stepped toward him and without conscious volition he moved to meet her partway, sighing in contentment as she twisted her hands in his coat to pull him down for a lingering kiss; he could taste the salt of her tears on his lips and brought his own hands up to cup her face, brushing his thumbs softly against her closed lashes to catch the las hint of her tears. Her breath caught and she curled into him, her tongue tracing along the edge of his lips until he opened to her exploration, nipping tenderly at the edge of her lip as he did so.

Jack gagged and Oriana froze, drawing back from him swiftly to straighten her attire; she raised her hands to cover her helpless blush, a sheepish smile working its way past her formerly tragic expression. He angled his body to block her view of the body, wishing that he could have spared her that sight; one of his worst nightmares had come true- she had seen him kill, and at close quarters, but he could bear it. She hadn't turned away, and that wasn't fear of him in her expression.

Miranda still looked a little shocked but her color was beginning to return, all in all this had gone far better than expected; he could almost feel the weight lifting from his shoulders as Oriana hooked an arm about his waist, resting her head against him as they began to make their way toward the Normandy at last.

Shepard winced as Dr. Chakwas jabbed the damned needle into her once more. Aboard a ship as advanced as the Normandy one could be excused for wondering why the hell they were still using sutures when there were far more advanced methods available; Shepard's personal theory was that Chakwas was a closet sadist. Thane pressed her shoulders back firmly as she lunged forward once more, "What the hell are you doing down there, doc?"

Shepard could almost hear the smile in her voice when she replied, "Commander, as you have reminded me so many times patching up the crew after your little forays is part of my work; I spent at least a half-hour plucking the remnants of the projectile from your flesh so it is only natural that you should be a little tender but you are making more of this than is seemly."

Shepard blushed, as commander she should set a better example for her crew; that resolution lasted until she felt Dr. Chakwas pulling at the thread a moment later. "Ow!" Thane kept his grip on her shoulders as he leaned forward to address Dr. Chakwas. "Doctor, perhaps it would be best to discard grace in favor of speed."

Dr. Chakwas arched a brow, completely unfazed; "I know how to do my job; you would hardly credit it but I was trained for this. Nevertheless, it's a moot point, she's all patched up." She turned back to Shepard, "I don't want to see you in here for another month at least, Commander. Please bear in mind that it is simpler for all concerned when you return uninjured."

"I'll remember that next time." Shepard swung her legs over the side of the bed to test whether they would bear her weight; admirably so, Dr. Chakwas was the best in her profession, hence why her ham-handed tactics were tolerated so graciously. Jane glanced suspiciously at Dr. Chakwas, making sure she hadn't voiced that last aloud; there were any number of ways a medic could take their revenge and she would take her chances with Mordin before she would approach Dr. Chakwas in a temper.

Thane offered his arm gallantly and smiling mischievously Shepard took it; they still had some unfinished business to attend to as she recalled and she wouldn't let him out of her sight until it had been seen to. She caught his eye and smiled, catching the answering gleam there; she yanked firmly at his coat and he bent…

EDI's voice chimed over the comm insistently; Shepard wondered for a moment why she had opted to spare the AIs when she had had the perfect opportunity right then; ah yes, Joker. Pissed-off pilots also had unique ways of getting their revenge, and EDI was part of the crew regardless of what the extranet made of it. Turning on crew was wrong, she just needed to repeat that mantra a few extra times at moments like these.

"Shepard, Kolyat and Oriana are aboard in company with Miranda and Jack."

"Where are they now?"

"On their way to the infirmary."

"Then we'll-"

The door hissed open and Kolyat strode in, twined around a pale but relatively unharmed Oriana. Chakwas hurried forward to chivvy Oriana into a bed, inspecting every inch of visible skin for obvious damage.

She glanced pointedly at the lot of them, "All of you out. We don't need an audience."

Kolyat looked to be on the verge of protesting but a beseeching look from Oriana had him backing out of the room in company with his father. Shepard chuckled softly, easy to see who cracked the whip in this couple. Thane gave her a mildly questioning glance and she stifled her sudden attack of laughter, doubtless a consequence of her relief.

"Where's Miranda?"

"She needed to comm Aria and Liara; she'll report for an inspection as soon as possible."

Shepard frowned, "She's alright then? No serious injuries?"

"Only minor."

Shepard sighed with relief, sagging on Thane's arm; Thane however, was still tense.

"What is it that troubles you still?" His soft voice had taken on that edge again that generally preceded some dire action; even Shepard was exhausted after this last bout, and she found herself praying that they could have at least a few weeks shore leave before they went back to saving the galaxy and everyone in it again.

Kolyat shrugged noncommittally, but looking at him now she could see the worried frown gathering on his brow. "It might be something, might be nothing. You remember Elias Kelham?"

Shepard snorted, knowing the question was addressed to her; Thane never forgot a name, never a face, never anything- Kolyat wanted to be sure the human could keep up.

"Graying rat bastard we met on the Citadel, small-time crime lord. Bit of a masochist, took three good hits for him to spill everything. Hired you for a failed contract."

Kolyat scowled ferociously, but every word was truth and thank the gods for that; it was one less life he would answer for at the end of his days.

"When Oriana was taken I received a transmission which suggested that he was just a part of a greater whole, only I didn't see any hostiles on Omega short of those that held Oriana- not their employers and sponsors, just them. Miranda is the only one who even saw the buyer; I am concerned that we have left a loose end."

Thane slanted a look at her and Shepard nodded, "Don't worry about that now; be glad that Oriana is back safe, we can deal with any other developments later. And by "we" I mean your father and I; no need for anyone else to be involved. I expect that you and Oriana should be on your Honeymoon by then." She glanced at him pointedly, noting the pleased and embarrassed flush that rose up his neck.

"I haven't spoken with her yet, but I was hoping that should she agree you would do the honors."

Shepard's face was blank, "The honors of what?" Visions of speech-making ran through her head causing her to shift uncomfortably, she was pretty sure she knew exactly what Kolyat meant but just to be absolutely certain-

Kolyat and Thane were sharing a significant look; she would get him back for it later right now she just needed to be sure they weren't going to press her into some kind of impromptu ceremony.

"As Commander aboard the Normandy, you are her captain; captains can legally perform marriages shipboard; I had hoped you would so that we could keep this a private affair. Keep it quiet."

Shepard barked an incredulous laugh, "You think it'll be a quiet affair with this crew? And just wait until the media gets hold of it because you _know_ they will. This will be anything short of private or quiet. But why not? It's not something I've tried before, good to teach an old dog new tricks every now and then just don't expect anything fancy."

Kolyat almost smiled but that was an expression he still mostly reserved for Oriana, though she could see a glimmer of it in his eyes, "Thank you, Shepard."

She shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, nudging Thane in what she fondly imagined was a subtle gesture, tilting her head in the direction of her cabin. "We should be going; I'm sure you have a lot to say to Oriana and we would just get in the way." She pulled Thane along with her as she started toward her quarters, Kolyat noticed that he wasn't exactly resisting either.

"Finally, some time to ourselves with the kids safely downstairs."

The last thing he heard was his father's vaguely amused, slightly chiding response, " They are hardly children, Siha. Though I agree with your assessment."

Kolyat would've given much to here to her response but they were already around the corner; in the end it didn't really matter, he had more important things to attend to.

He turned back toward the med-bay doors and took a breath, preparing for one of the most important conversations in his life to date; the one where he asked Oriana to marry him and prayed that she was silly enough to accept in spite of all that had happened.

* * *

That took just a little longer than expected, but I should still have the last chapter out by end of the week homework permitting.

Next chapter is all the "sexual content"/ fluff I promised absolute ages ago, of both the Shrios and Kolyana variety for those that were concerned. :)


	10. Chapter 10

"Krios, would like a word with you." Kolyat paused on the threshold of the infirmary and counted down from ten silently before turning to face Dr. Mordin.

"Yes, doctor?" It was all he could do to keep the impatience from his voice; Oriana was just beyond that door, and there was much they had to discuss before they could return to any semblance of normalcy, but Mordin was part of the crew and he deserved his moment even if it did come at the most inopportune time.

"Was informed of your dilemma, thought to offer advice; common erogenous zones, comfortable positions, creative use of biotics…"

Kolyat sputtered in shock, his _father_ had betrayed him to _Mordin_? Oh gods, part of him was morbidly intrigued, the other desperately hoped he could extricate himself from this awkward situation before it went any further. If Thane could carry on a working relationship with Shepard there was no good reason he couldn't do so with Oriana; they seemed to get along well enough without the doctor coaching them through every step. An unfortunately vivid image of Dr. Mordin having this chat with his father crossed his mind and he shook his head briskly. He was feeling a little possessive of his time with Oriana, Mordin could not be allowed to intrude that far into his personal life.

When he spoke his voice was surprisingly even despite his tumultuous thoughts, "Thank you, but we'll work through this on our own. Right now I just need to see her." That last came out grudgingly, but Mordin was still looking at him reproachfully.

"Inadvisable to go into any situation unprepared, potential for mishaps greatly magnified but will respect your wishes. Will be in the mess if services are required." With that he shuffled off, leaving Kolyat before the door once more. "Services required for what, exactly?" Kolyat muttered softly, watching the salarian make his way back down the corridor. Hopefully he would never find out.

Once more he made to open the door and hesitated, maybe Dr. Mordin was onto something; it would ruin everything if he committed some sort of human taboo or… No. This was between Oriana and he regardless of the outcome.

Squaring his shoulders he opened the door and stepped softly into the med-bay; Oriana sat on one of the beds at the far end, speaking quietly to Dr. Chakwas so that he could catch only the soft hum of their voices. She cut off when she saw him from the corner of her eye, smiling widely. Dr. Chakwas brightened a little, standing from her work chair and moving across the room, as he passed her he thought he heard a whispered "behave", and then the door hissed shut behind her, leaving him alone with Oriana.

Oriana's smile faltered when he didn't greet her immediately, why did he still look so grim? She was home, their enemies were gone and there was no reason they couldn't pick up exactly where they had left off. He approached her almost as one would a frightened child, tucking his shoulders in close with hands plainly visible as though he expected her to run or cower at any moment. Oriana frowned, a little insulted at the gesture; a little thankful for his needless consideration but she was no child.

She rose briskly and stretched her arms out in welcome, twining her fingers in his when he was close enough, drawing him toward her to rest against his chest. "Hello." She whispered; that was a greeting for a stranger, not her own lover but something felt new here and she couldn't quite place it; better to tread cautiously. She felt a snort as he freed his hands and wrapped them about her, clutching her to him almost desperately. "Is that all?"

Oriana blushed, "How are you?" Kolyat drew back and frowned at her, holding her shoulders in a firm grip as he surveyed her from head to foot once again, lingering on her shirt; a shadow crossed his face and settled in his eyes as he stared. Oriana shifted uncomfortably, confused as to what a shirt might have done to vex him, she smiled slyly; maybe if she took it off…?

"What did Dr. Chakwas have to say?" Not what she was expecting but important nonetheless she supposed.

"I'm mildly dehydrated; I'll need to take in a lot of liquids over the next few days, and exercise would be advisable too, but I am otherwise unscathed." She smiled reassuringly.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

Oriana arched a brow, "I've been confined in a titanium tube for over seventy-two hours; rest is the last thing I need."

Kolyat's hands clenched on her shoulders and she winced, it was clear he was distracted by some thought but she could practically feel the bruises forming on her flesh. "Kolyat, easy. Please."

Kolyat sucked in a breath and released her immediately, raising his hands in a peaceable gesture as his eyes clouded with remorse. "Something is wrong; what is it?" She tried to draw closer to him but he took a step back, still placating with his open hands.

Kolyat gazed at her for a moment in an agony of indecision, she acted as though hardly any time had passed at all, as though it had been hours rather than days. She looked bright and fresh, her clothes changed for a standard issue uniform free of the filth of Omega… and memories. She had to be one of the bravest woman he'd ever met, in her own quiet way. Not as obviously strong as her sister or as… distinctive as Shepard but bold nonetheless. He kept waiting for her to break down, to tell him all the awful things they had done, to lament her role in the deaths of her tormentors, but she seemed genuinely content. It might be best if he left it at that, accepted her peace at face-value, but he still remembered the old shirt that had changed and the darkening bruises on her pale flesh. He had to know, if she would tell him; he had to know if he had to hunt down every last one of those monsters and make them pay. Doubtless it would be a violation of his probation, but he was already in hot water on that score anyway. Now if only he could be tactful this once.

With bated breath he asked almost timidly, "Did they hurt you?"

Oriana shrugged, "They didn't exactly do me any good but as I said, Dr. Chakwas sees no cause for concern. Are you alright?"

Clearly subtlety was not his gift; he tried again; "Your clothing was different from when I left, did he…? Seeing the flash of shock in her eyes he couldn't continue. They had. He stepped forward to take her in his arms once again, careful to keep his touch neutral lest it unnerve her; he had to hold her close, if only to assure himself that he could protect her now as he hadn't then. Those Sons of Bitches. He would dance on their graves as he drank blood from their skulls, he would…

"No! Nothing like that." Oriana shook her head vehemently, stepping back and taking his chin in her fingers to turn his eyes toward hers. "I told you, I really wasn't hurt. Any injuries I sustained were as a result of my escape. They were quite," she thought for a moment, "professional."

"Your shirt-"

"I had to change it; paint is bloody difficult to wash off a white shirt in case you hadn't noticed."

Kolyat felt himself begin to breathe again; thank all the gods, there would be no need for another vengeance quest. They could go home, return to normalcy with one notable difference- if he could just force the words past the nervous lump in his throat. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing this all wrong; he had watched enough old vids to know that this was supposed to be done over dinner in soft candle-light on one knee, not in the infirmary of a spectre's ship with the harsh artificial lighting beating down on them after he had coaxed the details of her captivity from her.

She took the decision from him, walking back to her bed to sit down, crossing one leg over the other primly, lips pressed tightly together; he could see she was displeased but he couldn't tell why, he wished again that he had accepted Mordin's advice.

She never kept the reasons for her occasional tempers a secret for long; it was one of the many things he loved about her, that she was so very straightforward with him.

Her voice was sharp when she finally spoke, "I don't want to be angry with you right now, I really don't. But if you think you're just going to go off and leave me alone while you start some sort of crazy quest for vigilante justice then I strongly suggest you reconsider."

"Duly noted, ma'am." He closed the gap between them, pressing kisses along the line of her throat and collar bones until her muscles relaxed and she bunched her hands in the fabric of his shirt. His lips moved down to that intriguing hollow at the base of her neck, nipping lightly as he felt her soft groan beneath his lips. She yanked him toward her, her hands snaking up until she held his head, pulling him up for a kiss. He chuckled as he turned at the last minute, gasped as she began to nibble at his frill. Clever girl; she was always a step ahead of him it seemed, and while some might find that intimidating, he thought it was sexy as hell.

He shuddered as he felt her warm breath at his ear, her soft whisper nearly driving all thought from his mind, "Kolyat, don't tease. It's been too long." He was helpless against her when she said his name in that tone, and she made sure to take ruthless advantage at every opportunity; another of the little things he loved about her. He caught her up in a kiss that stole her words and left her reeling, she reveled the slightly bitter taste of his venom on her tongue, the warmth as her body grew increasingly sensitive until even the shift of fabric against her flesh was sweet torture. She twisted away to work at the clasp of her shirt, desperate to get it off; his hands came to rest on hers, stopping her frantic struggle. Oriana pouted until she saw his face, he had that serious look again. If he made some sort of comment about her being too fragile or traumatized or anything of that ilk she would brain him. She had waited long enough for this, and she wasn't going to back down this time; he was hers, and it was time he knew that.

His words came out all in a hurry, and she couldn't fully process what he had said, it seemed so sudden but she was almost certain she had heard "Oriana, pleasewillyoumarryme,"

"I'm not sure I heard that right; what did you say?" Genuine puzzlement was reflected in her gaze so he tried once more, careful to enunciate, trying to keep the pleading tone from his voice and the desperate look from his eyes.

"Oriana Lawson, please will you marry me." He swallowed, his hands pressing a little more firmly onto hers in his nervousness, what would he do if she said no?

Her lips curled up into a child-like grin that seemed to make his heart race faster if it was possible, "Trying to make an honest woman of me?"

"You've never been particularly dishonest" he countered wryly, heart still hovering somewhere in his throat but he could feel a stirring of hope there too.

"That's not what I-" she caught the gleam in his eye and leaned forward to bite his sensitive frill, licking the sting away tenderly and smiling fondly.

"Tease."

Kolyat's voice slipped to a lower register than any she had heard from him before, something dark with just a hint of teasing menace in it. "It occurs to me that in order to make an honest woman of you, I would have to thoroughly ruin you first."

Oriana felt a peculiar mixture of excitement and trepidation gathering in her stomach, spreading warmth throughout her body. "I think you are absolutely right; it really couldn't work any other way."

Kolyat released her hands and Oriana tugged at the fastenings of her shirt a little slower this time, fingers made clumsy by anticipation. Kolyat was tugging at the buttons of his own shirt but she blushed to realize his attention was fixated wholly on her, His lips curved slightly as the flush rose up her chest to her face, making her eyes seem brighter, her ears turning a delicate shade of pink under his regard. He leaned forward to follow the blush with his mouth, clothing temporarily forgotten in his need; he lingered at the joining of her jaw and throat to place a lingering kiss there that made her breath catch, moving upward to bite at her earlobe, drawing it into his mouth to suck and soothe. He delighted in the feel of her warmth, but it just wasn't enough; he drew back to help her with her ties, drawing her shirt away from her body as she pushed his off his shoulders insistently.

Both paused, each content to drink in the sight of the other after so long apart; Kolyat's breathing grew ragged as Oriana's fingertips traced over the patterns on his chest, at times delicately circling with the pad of her finger, other times scratching him lightly with her nails, shaping circles and swirls, brushing softly over half-healed cuts. As much as he would have loved for her to continue her exploration uninterrupted he had touch her for himself. He reached out to run his hands from the curve of her hips up her ribcage, feeling the bumps rising on her skin, a phenomenon that had mystified him the first time he saw it, now something he wasn't sure he could do without.

He raised his eyes to her face; her pupils were dilated to the point that they almost seemed to devour her irises, the hallucinogen's work no doubt; he knew too that it made her that much more sensitive to his touch, that much more desperate for it. Really, he should be kind. She gasped as his thumb traced over her nipple, clutching at his shoulders so that he felt the sting of her nails in his flesh, he felt her right hand smoothing down his back to pull him closer, rubbing against him skin to skin.

He bent forward to trace his tongue over her nipple teasingly, drawing it between his teeth and feeling it pucker; he drew back swiftly when he felt her free hand pulling at the stays of his pants, pushing them from his hips and pulled back to help her, discarding them as quickly as his shaking hands would allow. He reached for her again, his hands steadying as she guided them to her hips, mutely requesting aid with her own attire and he was all too happy to oblige. She shucked her trousers with a little squirming and a graceful kick, turning back to Kolyat with a sultry smile, "Where were we again?"

Suddenly he was struck by a vague feeling of guilt, was he really going to take her here in the med-bay their first time together? Possibly her first time ever, from what she had told him of her past boyfriends. This wasn't right, but did it really matter? Evidently Oriana didn't think so, her smile broadened when she saw the confusion in his eyes, "Well, if you can't remember, I can." Her legs wrapped around his hips as she leaned forward to press her lips to his chest, licking her way up to his frill to press a kiss there that left him gasping for breath. She bit down softly, and he felt her puff of laughter as he fought for breath. Sweet gods, the things this woman did to him, body and mind.

When she disentangled herself from him to scoot farther back along the bed he protested voicelessly, plucking at her shoulders and hips, craving contact; her mischievous smirk set his blood to boiling, that was all it took. He followed her onto the sheets, hands gliding down her smooth hips, sweeping in to trace along her inner thighs, fingertips skimming down her calves as she drew them up to catch him once again. He braced his forearms on either side of her, casting a wary eye over the side of the bed, "These things are just too damn small."

"Then by all means, come a little closer." He needed no further invitation, balancing over her as her hand skimmed lower down his midriff, lingering there as his muscles tensed beneath her touch; he traced his hand slowly up her thigh, fingers skimming over the hollow near her hipbone so that she wriggled against him at the ticklish sensation. His questing fingers slipped lower and she arched against him, her hand dipping still lower. He stifled a groan as she took him in hand, moving in that way that only she knew how. He cupped her intimately, pressing the heel of his palm against her; she began to move on him, trying to increase the light pressure he exerted but he would not be distracted.

Kolyat tensed as he felt the prickle of her biotics, "Cheat." He gasped out, "You need to take your hand off me."

"I don't thin-" Kolyat cut her off by the simple expedient of flaring his own biotics, her words were lost in a strangled whimper.

Oriana was finding it hard to keep a thought in her head as she felt Kolyat's fingers slip into her but there was something important she just needed to remember. Her hands ceased their loving assault on his person as her muscles ceased to obey her, she felt the shudders running through her body and gave herself up for lost. She grabbed at his shoulders in an attempt to draw him nearer but he resisted, circling her clit with his thumb as she came down from her high; there was that irritating thought again or at least the irritating absence of one- what was it?

Kolyat was watching her through hooded eyes as she bucked against him, one hand twined now in the sheets as she finally succeeded in drawing him nearer, capturing his lower lip between her teeth as she felt his hips moving rhythmically against her. Watching. That was it. Watching. She stiffened unconsciously, clamping down just a little too hard on his bruised lip. Surveillance. Were there surveillance feeds in the infirmary? She felt him moving away from her and panicked, it didn't matter; in for a penny as the old saying went.

"What is it?" The tender concern in his voice was her undoing; there was no way Dr. Chakwas hadn't known precisely what they would get up to, she would almost certainly have requested that any surveillance equipment be temporarily disabled. It was worth the risk anyway, and she was glad Kolyat hadn't realized it; somehow she didn't think he would see it quite the same way, which is why she mustered an encouraging smile as she shifted her hips against him once more, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Oh no, he was thinking now and if he did that then he would realize… and then… that just couldn't be allowed to happen, not now.

Oriana rose up on her elbows to press a soft kiss to the corner of his lips, another to his jawline, steadily descending down to his sensitive neck, tracing patterns on her flesh with his tongue, when she felt him relaxing into her again she drew back, "Here I thought you were going to thoroughly ruin me."

Kolyat was not the most subtle of individuals, he could appreciate a blunt hint but something had been bothering her; as her tongue laved his frills he concluded that it couldn't be quite that urgent; they could discuss it later. When she leaned back and he saw the love and lust mingling in her gaze coupled with that provocative statement, it put his fears to rest. He rocked his hips against her, encouraged by the way she struggled to bring him closer; they both gasped as he filled her, he felt her slight stiffening and fought to be still, her eyes opened and she arched against him experimentally, eyes fluttering at the feeling of fullness; he gritted his teeth as his arms shook with the effort of holding still.

Oriana shifted against him impatiently as she strained to pull him nearer, clasping him with her legs as one of her feet brushed against the length of his temptingly; she heard his faint gasp as he began to move at last and her head dropped back onto the sheets, hands locking around his shoulders, face buried in his neck so that he could feel her whispered words against his skin.

"I love you too." The last word was swallowed by a soft cry as one of those talented hands slipped between them, his fused fingers pressing against her nub until it was just too much, she jerked spasmodically, tightening her grip as she felt the tremors run through his body. He collapsed against her, catching the majority of his weight on his forearms as Oriana fought to regain her breath. He raised his head and she smiled at him, perfectly weary and thoroughly content. He smiled back hesitantly, "Are you…?"

It never ceased to amaze her, how very shy he could be sometimes; she never would have expected it based on their first few meetings but it was a singularly endearing quality. If only she could get him to stop fretting over her, but then that too was uniquely charming, if unnecessary.

"I'm fine, I should think that would be obvious." Her smile was coquettish and bright and it warmed his heart to see it again. He shifted away from her and took her in his arms as she curled back against him, "A nap is in order, I think." She slurred sleepily, asleep almost as soon as she rested her head on his shoulder. He felt his own eyes growing heavier but kept them resolutely open, glad to see her back in his arms where she belonged, content merely to watch her rest comfortably as they hadn't for days.

Watch. _Shit._

* * *

Shepard watched Thane from the corner of her eye as they made their way toward the stairs, she'd be cursed if she was going to take that slower than molasses elevator, injury or not.

"Finally, some time to ourselves with the kids safely downstairs."

"They are hardly children, siha. Though I agree with your assessment." She could hear the amusement laced through his tone, and a promise buried beneath the words; good to know they were thinking along the same lines. As dirty and tired as she was, they had business to finish.

Shepard smirked, "Alright, I concede they've been through a lot this past week but the principle applies."

"Indeed."

Shepard winced when she saw the stairs just ahead of them; maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, stairs made her clumsy on the best of days she wasn't even sure if her legs were going to last for the whole climb. Was there some way she could convince Thane to-

She yelped as Thane carefully swept her off her feet, bounding up the stairs almost before she had caught her breath. Her eyes narrowed in a mock threat. "You'll pay."

"You have always been a woman of your word, siha." Thane chuckled darkly, the tone that never failed to give her pleasant shivers.

"You bet." She muttered as the door to her quarters hissed open and closed behind them; Shepard began to squirm until Thane finally set her down, hands on her shoulders to steady her, Shepard reached out to clasp his shoulders as though for support but then she shoved him briskly to the wall, pressing him there with all her weight.

"You'll have to forgive my poor memory, but weren't we a little busy when Kolyat contacted us?" She didn't give him the chance to respond, pressing her mouth to his as he opened it, slipping her tongue inside to explore as she made quick work of his coat and shirt. She pulled back, panting slightly to tug at the fastening of his pants, "We were somewhere around here, I think."

Thane reached out to reciprocate but she pushed his hands away, "Payback is fair play, wait your turn."

Thane growled softly and Shepard grinned as she leaned in to follow the line of his throat with her teeth, tracing over the sensitive frills; doubtless he would make her pay for this later, but that was always half the fun.

She worked her way down his chest, hands gliding to his trousers to yank impatiently at them, "Why the hell do you even bother with these things?"

"To do otherwise might be considered indecent, siha."

"That's half the point." Shepard muttered, giving a triumphant cry as she finally managed to hook them off, it quickly changed to one of surprise as Thane reversed their positions, pinning her to the wall."

"What the-"

"Fair play." He made short shrift of her clothing; she couldn't help but envy the graceful efficiency of his movements when compared to her own desperate fumbling. Why was he so good at everything? Shepard pouted and Thane kissed his way up her jawline, acquiescing quickly when she turned her head to take his lips, forcing her tongue between his teeth to duel with his, mirroring their little power-play.

She pulled back, satisfied to hear his ragged breathing, "Don't make me pull rank." She whispered; Thane blinked, "I'm sure a wise commander could find other ways of enforcing her authority."

"That sounds like a challenge." Before he could say anything more she shoved him back, hooking her undamaged leg neatly behind his so that he toppled willingly to the floor.

Damn, she really hadn't considered what putting her full weight on that leg might do. Shepard winced and followed in a less controlled movement, sprawling atop him. She rested her head in the hollow of his neck for a moment as she caught her breath, feeling his fingers tangle in her hair.

"Are you in pain, siha?"

"I'm fine, it just took me a little off guard."

"You must be more careful."

Shepard liked to think that if anyone else had tried giving her orders she might have had them keelhauled or spaced, but this once she could let it slide she supposed, but only because it was Thane and she could think of more creative methods.

His hands came up to steady her before he turned her gently, pressing her back and raising her leg so that he could examine the damage, she drew a breath as he kissed his way along the edge of the sutures, careful to avoid the more sensitive skin.

"It's probably going to scar." He thought he detected an undercurrent of insecurity in her voice, that wouldn't do; she was beautiful and ought to know it. He traced his hand up her leg to her abdomen, tracing the long scar there, a product of an encounter with a stray bit of debris a couple years earlier.

"I am grateful for your scars, siha. They are evidence that you do not break easily." Shepard's hand rested gently on his for a moment, both lost in a small haze of thought. He reliving that horrifying moment when Jack had told him she was injured in excruciating detail and she taking comfort in his sincerity.

Shaking off the thoughtful mood she rolled him beneath her once again. "This time, don't move." She glared sternly but the effect was ruined somewhat by an errant strand of hair that fell before her eyes, she blew at the pesky thing until she could see again, watching Thane's face carefully for any sign of amusement. His face was smooth, almost too smooth in fact, she could fix that.

She pushed herself down his body, feeling the effect of his mild hallucinogen only now beginning to truly course through her veins, making everything seem brighter and more sensual. He gasped as she took him into her mouth, fingers twining throughout her hair, trembling with the effort of not pulling too hard. Shepard chuckled and he arched, struggling to mute a cry. Shepard's free hand trailed upward to push against his arching hips, holding him firmly down as her other grasped him firmly where her mouth did not. She would wring a cry from that stubborn mouth if it was the last thing she ever did.

She glanced him lightly with her teeth and he came undone, a quickly smothered "gods!" passing his lips. Shepard smirked, payback indeed.

She wriggled back up his front, tongue tracing a path up his stomach that she followed with her nails; she jerked in surprise as he yanked mouth up to his for another consuming kiss, one hand sneaking down to her center, slipping his fingers insistently inside as his thumb traced her slit. Shepard shuddered with release, still writhing against his skillful hands in a silent plea for more. He shifted her against him until she was centered over his thigh, allowing her to writhe against him as his hands slid up her ribcage to pinch and pluck at her nipples, swallowing her occasional cries. She pulled back to balance on her knees for leverage, meeting his eyes as he pulled her insistently against him, both struggling to keep their eyes open as she gasped and stilled, barely detectable tremors running through her body.

They were silent once more, Shepard still kneeling as she panted lightly, Thane too catching his breath. She smiled as she opened her mouth to make a saucy comment but was interrupted by the ping of her comm unit.

Her smile vanished as though it had never been. "This has to be some horrible joke."

Thane helped her to her feet, dressing quickly as she activated the comm for audio only. "Shepard."

"You need to get down here, Commander-everyone's waiting." Joker sounded like he was having a grand old time, she'd bet credits he knew exactly what he was interrupting but somehow she couldn't bring herself to be angry at him.

"For what?" She and Thane shared a bemused look.

"As I understand it you have a wedding to perform."

Shepard groaned, "I thought that was a joke."

"Hush, don't let them hear you say that. The crew's getting a little rowdy; this means drinks right?"

"Why not, I'm going to need one."

Shepard signed off, turning back to Thane, "I don't suppose you'd like to help me back down the stairs?"

Thane smirked, "Of course, siha."

The whole crew was waiting by the time she made it down to the CIC, hurriedly scrambling out of Thane's arms before she opened the door.

Predictably, Kolyat and Oriana were the first to approach her.

"I thought you were joking; wouldn't you rather do this with some sort of religious ceremony or something? You know, a white dress, wedding cakes, reception for friends and family afterward?"

"This is our closest family." Oriana murmured, glancing back to a surprisingly calm Miranda. "And I think a white shirt will count." She gestured to the shirt Miranda had lent her, shockingly loose given her usual predilections.

Shepard glanced to Kolyat who nodded his agreement, "It has to be you, Shepard."

Shepard didn't remember giving him leave to call her anything but ma'am still she couldn't deny a small feeling of fondness, besides he had earned the right several times over these past few days.

Shepard nodded, "Miranda, I guess that makes you maid of honor?"

Miranda hesitated for a second before stepping forward, eyeing Kolyat with something nearing respect. "Yes."

"Maid?" Jack sniggered; Joker reached up to high five her and Miranda shot a disapproving scowl their way.

"Thane, will you be best man?" Thane glanced questioningly at Kolyat who nodded slowly.

"And I suppose the rest of you lot are all witnesses?"

A cheer rose up from those gathered, Shepard winced at the loud growl from Grunt.

"Well then, I guess it's settled. I'm not sure how this goes but as Captain of the Normandy I make a motion to declare you married. Seconded by Miranda Lawson and Thane Krios. Any objections? No? Motion carried. Let's have a drink and toast the happy couple."

"Shepard." Miranda and Kolyat growled in unison, Thane looked to be vacillating between amused and horrified while Oriana was laughing too hard to do more than press her face into Kolyat's chest as her shoulders shook helplessly with mirth.

Jack was already heading toward the observation deck when Shepard called her back, "Alright, once more, but this time I need a little help. Long-winded speeches aren't my forte, you all know that."

* * *

Kolyat entered the house silently, glancing all around for some sign of Oriana; she had been very secretive this morning as he prepared for his first meeting with Bailey since the unfortunate incident a few days ago. At first guess, she was probably ready to unveil the masterpiece she had worked so hard on, and he practiced a surprised expression as he made his way toward her study.

The sudden sound of laughter made him jump guiltily, caught like a thief in his own home. "What's that look for?" Oriana chortled, Kolyat felt a blush rising up his neck. "Nothing."

"Intriguing." She smiled as he strode over to press a kiss to her lips, somehow he had to distract her from this train of thought; the truth might serve best.

"I spoke with Bailey."

"Hm. What did he have to say?" She was nibbling down his throat now, and he was beginning to find it just a little difficult to focus.

"I'm suspended. Two weeks minimum, Shepard put in a word and I've been excused based on… based on extenuating circumstances."

He caught her lips in a more thorough kiss, clasping her closer to him but she withdrew first, "Two weeks minimum with Shepard's aid? What exactly did you do?"

Another topic he didn't want to discuss, "I'd have done anything to see you safe."

"But I asked what you _did_." She frowned at him fiercely, "I might have locked a couple officers in a cell and it might have taken a few hours for anyone to notice in the confusion."

Oriana snorted, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Think of it as a honeymoon, only we can't leave the Citadel until my time is up. I'll need to report in occasionally."

Oriana shook her head, taking his hand in hers. "Come with me. There's something I've been meaning to show you; I might as well just make it a wedding gift."

Here it was; Kolyat practiced a few more expressions, hoping she wouldn't see him from the corner of her eye.

When they came to her study she approached the canvas with some trepidation, moving to block it from his view. "I just finished it a little under an hour ago so it's still a little wet and I know that with your perfect memory and all this might not be the best gift, but it just seemed fitting somehow." She shrugged helplessly as she stepped out of the way.

Oriana frowned, there was admiration there in this gaze, a definite appreciation for her work but there was something missing, namely shock or surprise; she crossed her arms, raising her brows at him. "You've seen it already," she said flatly.

"It's beautiful."

"That's not an answer."

He stepped forward to take her in his arms, chuckling as she turned her head away stubbornly. She was a little peeved that he had spoiled the surprise, unreasonable, she knew but she would still insist he make it up to her later. Her lips curled at the thought of what precisely that might take.

"You should make another. Of our family."

She tipped her head toward the portrait, "that is your family or at least the best I can make of them."

"_Our_ family; you and me… and the kids."

Oriana sputtered, "Children? There will be no children; I thought I had already explained that."

Curse it, he could hear the tears in her voice. He clasped her tighter, "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I was hoping, after we've settled in, I was hoping we might adopt. We should wait a few years though; I'm not ready to share just yet."

Oriana leaned back into him, tilting her chin up as she rested her head against his chest, "I'd like that."

He leaned down to kiss her once more and any thoughts of the future were temporarily abandoned in favor of the present.

* * *

Sorry for the super long chapter; I kept promising myself I would make them shorter but it never seemed to turn out that way.

Anyway, I am working on a prequel though I'm not sure when I'll have that up.

Normally this is the part where I'd say the full version is at AO3, but frankly 's ratings confuse me and I know I've read more detailed on here so this is full and complete.

Finally, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! :)


End file.
